Princess Protection
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Sora is separated from Donald and Goofy in the world of Agrabah as he tries to find them, along with the world's Keyhole. He did not imagine he would end up being the faithful hero to a princess on the run, along with falling in love with said princess! What fates will await the boy and girl? Sora x Jasmine; Requested by cornholio4.
1. Arrival In Agrabah

All right, this one was a suggestion given to me by cornholio4, who wanted to see me attempt a Sora x Jasmine fic. So, I figured, why not explore what happens when the actual game and the movie elements somehow try to mix themselves! Now, this is only the start of the story as more will come along, but hopefully, you'll enjoy it all the same! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The city of Agrabah, some say it's a city of mystery, of enchantment... needless to say, it's a very bustling town filled with many interesting sights. However, these sights were nowhere to be seen in the city. In fact, it was more of a desert town than anything else. Even if some people were still there, most were afraid to come out of their homes, due to the fact that ever since one vizier took over the palace and sent out strange black creatures to roam the area, nobody dared step foot outside. Indeed, things seemed pretty bad...

Little did anybody realize that this was going to be the day that this would change for, right outside the town, a beam of light came down from above as someone yelped, falling out of the light. Fortunately for him, nobody saw that as the light disappeared. He groaned as he got up. "This is the last time we let Dale be in charge of teleporting us to the world."

Silence followed as the figure looked concerned. "Uh, Donald? Goofy? Hello?"

The figure looked around, but nobody was next to him or behind him. The figure, a fourteen year old boy with spiky brown hair, blue eyes and tanned skin wearing a red shirt with a zipper in the middle, red puffy shorts, a loose blue belt, a black hoodie with white sleeves, white fingerless gloves on his hands, a crown pendent around his neck and yellow sneakers. This kid, known as Sora, was looking around in confusion as he gave a frown. "Oh great... not only am I separated from my friends, again, but I'm lost in who knows where I am... I know I'm in a new world, but nothing like this..."

Sora paused as he entered the town in confusion. "I just hope Donald and Goofy didn't go far... the first thing I'm doing, finding a nearby save point that can take me back to the Gummi Ship, then I chew out Dale for his recklessness, then I get teleported to the two. Simple..."

As the boy entered the town, he gave a frown as he looked around, seeing that the place was merely deserted. "...though complicated in concept. Hello? Anybody there?"

Nothing but silence responded to the lost boy as he kept looking around. He held out his hand and summoned the giant key that he had, knowing that he couldn't be too careful as long as he's here. As the boy kept walking, he tried to recall just exactly how and why he and his friends were arriving in the first place. They had just completed in the Phil Cup back in Olympus Coliseum, and had headed over to a warp hole that the new gummi blocks Cid installed in the ship showed on the map. And the warp hole had taken them to this new world, covered in sand and a city... along with a palace, which Sora admired from afar. However, when offered to use the new teleportation devices Chip and Dale had installed rather than use Donald's magic, Sora jumped at the opportunity.

However, as he found out now, there were quite a few bugs, as he made it okay. It's Donald and Goofy's location that was giving him plenty of trouble. His only hope was that they were roaming in the city and not out in the desert somewhere. As he kept walking, he couldn't help but note some new Heartless running around with swords. Sora frowned as he held up his Keyblade, ready to fight them. As he started to clobber each Heartless along his path, he looked around, being reminded of something he learned in school, about how people lived in ancient times in these hot conditions, where they cut off your ear and they don't like your face. Sora concluded that he must be in a city that took place around that time period.

"And me without a good disguise..." Sora muttered as he kept walking. "Thankfully, nobody's around..."

As he kept walking the streets, he suddenly heard a scream as he jumped. He held up his Keyblade, frowning as he looked around, wondering who made that scream. Whoever that person was, they were in trouble. He followed the source of the scream as he stopped, noting some Heartless surrounding a person. That person seemed to be a black haired girl, wearing a brown abaya and a light brown hijab with yellow, curly shoes. The boy looked concerned for the girl as he held up his Keyblade. He immediately jumped down in the middle, surprising the girl as he said, "Stay away from her!"

The boy then slashed through the Heartless, much to the woman's surprise as they kept disappearing one by one. Sora panted a little bit as he looked over towards the woman. "Are you okay, miss?"

"Y-yes." The girl said in surprise. "But... where did you come from? I thought all the people in Agrabah were... come to think of it, that is quite some unusual clothing. Are you from... out of town?"

"Er..." Sora paused as he tried to remember what Donald told him about the world order. "Yeah, I suppose you could say that..."

The woman sighed in relief as she grabbed the boy's hand, surprising him. "Follow me, we don't have much time to talk!"

"Huh? Bu-" Sora started, but he was already getting dragged out as he was still pretty confused.

* * *

After a few minutes' walk, the boy and the girl found themselves climbing up a ladder and hiding out in an empty house as the girl looked around. "Okay, I don't think they see us, but you never know..."

"Uh, what's going on exactly?" Sora asked in confusion. "You act like the Heartless were after you."

"Is that what they're called?" The girl asked as she looked down. "Well, it doesn't matter, you look like you're the only person, the first one I've seen today, that can help me take care of these Heartless."

Sora looked just as confused as ever as the girl sat down. "I suppose you're still a little confused... maybe I better explain. You see, I'm not just some peasant girl out on a stroll."

The girl then lowered her hajib and abaya to reveal her full body. Sora's mouth dropped in surprise as he looked at the girl, who looked almost sixteen. She had a very voluptuous hourglass figure, black hair, medium-tanned skin and brown colored eyes. She was wearing a sky blue cropped tube top with sewn in sleeves on her arms, sky blue puffy pants with a light blue V-shaped waistline, a turquoise headband with a sapphire on top of it, and her hair down in a ponytail in two sections, along with two large gold earrings.

"I'm sorry for the disguise, but it's the only way I can avoid these creatures and the people that are after me. My name is Jasmine. My father is the sultan of Agrabah." The girl said to Sora.

The boy looked even more confused than ever, trying to process this new information given to him.

* * *

And the first chapter has been completed! How did you guys like it? There will be more to come, so don't miss out! By the way, there will be an explanation on why some things are different, like why Donald and Goofy isn't with Sora AND where Aladdin is at the time. I'll just say right now, Aladdin has not met Jasmine in this version. You'll see why as the story progresses in the next chapter, where Jasmine explains what's going on in Agrabah.

In the meantime, if you guys have any suggestions for this story, go ahead and PM me, I'll happily hear them out! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	2. The Story Of Jasmine's Situation

Time we get to the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Sora pounded his head a bit, trying to process the revelation of the girl in front of him, much to Jasmine's curiosity. "You okay?"

"Er, yeah... but, uh, your father is the sultan?" Sora asked as he looked out the window and noticed the large palace. "Does that mean this large castle over there..."

Jasmine gave a nod. "Yes, that is the Royal Palace, where I live, and..." Jasmine looked down. "As you may have just now figured out, I'm the princess of this kingdom."

Sora paused as he cocked his head in confusion. "But why are you out here, and not in your palace, doing... royal duties?"

Jasmine scoffed a little as she crossed her arms, looking a little bitter. The boy with the key looked over towards the princess as he asked, "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, you didn't say anything wrong, it's just... I just get sick whenever I hear the words 'royal duties'. See, as the daughter of the sultan, I have to sit around, look pretty for the people, and learn how to run the country the way he does things. But, in order to properly inherit the throne, I have to marry a prince."

Sora looked a little surprised as he noted Jasmine's eyes lowering down. "And... you don't want that?"

Jasmine gave a sigh. "I love my father, very dearly, but to follow the law, I don't want to do that. I just want to be someone that I want to be, not trapped in a cage, but to be free..."

"Oh..." Sora paused as he sat down next to Jasmine. "Like, to explore other worlds beyond yours?"

"...something like that." Jasmine nodded.

"...is that why you ran away out of your palace, to escape?" Sora asked.

"Yes... I mean, no, no!" Jasmine gasped, her eyes lighting up as if she just remembered something. "Something terrible happened at the palace. You see, my father got usurped by Jafar, who's now running the city."

"Jafar?" Sora asked in confusion.

Jasmine looked over in surprise. "You haven't heard of him? He's my father's royal vizier... or rather, he WAS the royal vizier, because after that bout of tyranny, I'm pretty sure my father will NEVER allow him back at the palace anytime soon."

The spiky haired boy paused as he looked over towards Jasmine. "Maybe you better explain..."

Jasmine gave a sigh. "Well... it's like this..."

* * *

_"It all began three days ago. My pet tiger Rajah had just chased away another suitor, my father was giving me the usual speech about how the law is the law and that I should be a princess, and I just felt more trapped than before..."_

Inside a royal palace, a smiling Jasmine was watching some doves she just released fly away as she gave a smile, wishing she could be just as free as those birds recently were. She looked over to her pet tiger who looked curious as she patted it on the head.

_"But when I was ready to head to my room, I heard a loud noise, like my father was being captured..." _

Jasmine and Rajah were about to head inside the palace when they stopped, apparantly hearing something. Jasmine, looking concerned, ran inside, with Rajah following behind.

_"When I got there, my fears had came true..."_

Upon coming to the throne room, the girl immediately stopped in her tracks as she looked on in horror to see a familiar snake-like man holding a plump man in white royal clothing by what appeared to be magic that was coming out of his staff. Jasmine carefully hid behind the pillar in worry and anger as she watched the man, known as Jafar, giving a large speech to the sultan.

_"Jafar had gained evil powers from somewhere and looked ready to throw my father away. I... I heard him say that he was planning on offing him. I would have came over and stopped him, but... then she came."_

_"She?"_

Jasmine looked over to Rajah as she gave a nod, Rajah looking ready to pounce on that vizier. Just as Jasmine was about to come out and yell at Jafar to stop, or call for the guards, another portal opened up, causing Jasmine and Rajah to hide back. For out of the portal came a green skinned woman with a black and purple cloak, long black horns, and holding what appeared to be a staff. Jafar seemed to turn to the woman with glee as Maleficent came over and conversed with Jafar. Jasmine kept peering her ear and listening in.

_"I heard Jafar calling her Maleficent. And it appears she and him were working together to get the throne away from my father. BUT, she was not interested in ruling alongside Jafar. I heard her asking for me, saying that she needed me as a... 'princess of heart' to open the final door, whatever that meant. And they also talked about a... a Keyhole."_

Jasmine and Rajah looked at each other in worry as they looked concerned. After some conversing between the villains, Jafar gave a nod as he waved his hand and summoned the Heartless from thin air as he ordered them to search the grounds for Jasmine. Jasmine gasped as she looked towards Rajah, who had the same look. Rajah then gave a determined face as he seemed ready to charge straight at the Heartless. Jasmine shook her head in concern, but Rajah could only give Jasmine a concerned look that told her to trust him.

Then, with a brave face, she gave a nod to Rajah before rushing off, just as the tiger came rushing out, revealing itself, surprising Jafar and Maleficent as he tried to rip apart the Heartless with his bare teeth.

_"I barely had time to escape, as I had to get on the little number you saw before you and rush out of the palace. I couldn't take them on alone. The guards were under seizure, my father is trapped somewhere in a dungeon, and I was all alone, out in the city. I tried to find help at the marketplace, but everywhere I went, those monsters came in and started attacking."_

* * *

Back at the present, Sora looked over at Jasmine in concern as she put her hands around herself, tears coming down from her eyes. "I-I just wish that everything was okay. I wanted the freedom, but not like this!"

Sora paused as he touched his own heart. But he got the idea of what was going on. From what he heard about Maleficent from Leon and the others back in Traverse Town, she was one crafty girl... and the fact that she was trying to interfere in world's affairs... it just felt wrong. Sora paused as he felt compelled to at least tell her what was going on, world order be darned!

"Jasmine, it's okay, things are going to be okay now." Sora said as he put a hand on the girl's back, trying to comfort her as the girl looked over. "Listen, that Maleficent woman you just mentioned, I'm pretty sure you figured it out by now, but... she's from another world, and she's probably working with this Jafar person to help destroy this world too..."

"But why would she be after me?" Jasmine asked.

Sora sighed as he looked down. "I don't know that myself, but whatever she wants you for, it can't be good..."

Jasmine paused before turning to Sora with a smile. "I didn't think I would find any help, but... after what I saw you can do with that large... large weapon of yours, it can actually touch those black things... those... Heartless you mentioned earlier. Could you help me save my father from Jafar?"

Sora paused as he thought about his situation. On the one hand, he needed to find Donald and Goofy and reunite with them so they could find the Keyhole to this place. On the other hand, though, this poor girl was in danger and probably was already knee deep into what was going on. Plus, she might have had the only lead of where the Keyhole could possibly be...

With a smile, he turned to the girl with his hand extended and raised. "I'll help you out, princess."

Jasmine's eyes lit up in delight. "Oh thank you..." Jasmine paused as she realized the boy did not give her his name.

"Oh, my name is Sora!" Sora said with a goofy grin.

Jasmine gave a smile. "Oh... Sora... that's a nice name. I like it. The Great Sora of the Key." She laughed a little. "I like that."

The boy returned the smile as he looked over to Jasmine. "So, where do we start?"

"Well... I have to wait for a friend of mine to get back from her errands." Jasmine said.

"Your... friend?" Sora asked in curiosity.

Jasmine nodded. "She took me in the first day after saving me the first time. We both agreed to find help when I told her who I was and why I was out here. She really is quite resourceful, and she has magic by her side too. I just hope she'll be able to-"

"Jasmine, I'm back! Sorry I'm late." A voice said as somebody swung in from the window. "It's hard to run around these days when those black things keep popping out everywhere."

Sora blinked as he looked over at the girl that came in. She was about as young as Jasmine, a brown haired girl with blue eyes, wearing a ragged white shirt with patches on her sleeves, with a green vest, and puffy white pants with a purple sash attached. She seemed to be holding a few handfuls of fruit as she put them on a nearby table. It was at that moment the girl noted Sora standing next to Jasmine. "Oh. Hello there."

Jasmine gave a smile. "Sora, I like to meet Sadira. Sadira, this is the Great Sora of the Key. I think he may be the one to help overthrow the new sultan."

* * *

And that is the second chapter done! How did you guys like it? And yeah, I figured I may as well give the Aladdin TV series some love as well. After all, it was quite enjoyable, and a great Disney Afternoon show! So, if you're wondering what Sadira is doing here, and what her role is, you'll see soon enough. Next time, Donald and Goofy's misadventures in the desert! Anyway, if you guys have any suggestions for this story, go ahead and shoot out a PM (Private Message)! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	3. Friends In The Desert

And now, we go over to the other two famous heroes of the story and how they'll fit in in this scenario! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Very far away out in the desert, Donald and Goofy were walking along the whipping sandstorm as some sand hit an annoyed duck in the face. The duck grumbled under his breath as he had his staff pulled out, "I'll kill those little chipmunks if I ever see them again..."

"Aw, come on, Donald. I'm sure that it's not their fault the teleporters were faulty." Goofy said, giving a grin. "Shucks, if anything, it does give us a lot more ground to cover..."

As the two kept walking, Goofy paused as he looked around the desert. "I just hope Sora's okay..."

"Tell me about it." Donald sighed as he looked down. "This is the SECOND world we separated from him. The only thing we can do now is get to a save point and teleport back to the ship, relocate Sora and get together to find the Keyhole to this world."

"But where would we look first?" Goofy asked in confusion as he noted the vast emptiness of where they were. "This world looks like it's stretched far and wide with sand."

"I don't know, I don't care. Let's just see if we can find something that can save us right now." Donald glared at Goofy, silencing him any further as the two kept walking through the vast desert.

It felt like hours since their last conversation, but already, the two friends were feeling the heat from the sun. Well, Goofy was fine, he didn't let the heat affect him, but Donald was feeling it the most as he lowered his eyelids, feeling himself get roasted against the hot sun.

"W-water... water..." Donald moaned as he fainted against the ground.

Goofy blinked in confusion as he turned to the fainting Donald. "Huh? Beg pardon?"

"I said I'm thirsty!" An irritable Donald glared at his tall friend.

"Thirsty?" Goofy paused as he grinned, pulling out a canteen of water. "Come to think of it, I am too."

With that, Goofy unscrewed the canteen and started to drink from it, making loud glugging sounds, before Goofy paused as he put the canteen away from his mouth. As Donald quickly grabbed the canteen, Goofy couldn't help but think. "You know, Donald, this sort of reminds me of that trip we took through a similar desert, only for our car to break down."

As Donald drank from the water, he gave a sigh of relief as he nodded, "Yeah, it does... feel similar to the situation. Weird."

The duck then handed the tall dog the canteen back as he tried to look around... before his eyes widened to see something in the distance. Nearby, a small lake filled with beautiful, human women were playing around and having a good time as the duck opened his bill with a big grin. "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! Dames!"

Not realizing that the duck was very well seeing a mirage, he immediately ran over and jumped in the middle of the group of women as Donald gave a smirk. "Hello, ladies!"

The girls couldn't help but give a giggle as they winked at Donald. The duck couldn't help but blush. Goofy, who had been standing their the whole time, was looking amazed at how Donald was grabbing nothing and giving multiple kisses. Goofy then quickly figured it out as he called out to Donald, "Donald!"

"Huh?" Donald snapped out of his vision as he noticed nothing was in his arms... actually, the lake with all the beautiful women were gone as well. Donald looked over at his tall friend, furious. "Now why did you have to go and ruin a good thing!"

"Gawrsh, Donald, you were having one of those mirages!" Goofy noted.

"Maybe I was, and maybe I wanted this mirage to continue!" The duck glared at his friend, crossing his arms in anger.

"What would Daisy think?" Goofy smirked a little bit as Donald's competent anger was immediately replaced with fear as he looked around.

"You, uh... don't think she'll be coming all this way from Disney Castle just to berate me, would she?" Donald said, nervously.

"Ah-yuck, she could." Goofy said.

Immediately, the duck composed himself as he shook his head. "Right. No more mirages, no matter how tempting they look. Last thing I want is to get Daisy mad."

As soon as the duck tried to compose himself, he turned to see Goofy giving a raise of his eyebrow, before glaring at him. "Come on, you big palooka! Let's just see if we can find Sora, or a save point, whichever one comes first!"

"Right!" Goofy chuckled as the two kept moving forward.

* * *

But unfortunately, inch by inch by inch, the two weren't going anywhere as they couldn't even see anything in the desert. In fact, they were nowhere close to the person or the place they were looking for. The only thing they found nearby was a tree, which they didn't know whether it was a mirage or not, but they didn't care. All they knew was that they needed shelter to stay in safety.

As the two managed to hide themselves under the tree, Goofy paused as he turned to Donald. "Hey Donald. What time is it?"

Donald paused as he looked at his wrist watch as he squinted at it and shook it. "I'm not even sure. My watch stopped working."

Goofy paused as he sat down, trying to relax. Donald himself was also trying to relax, but he just couldn't. He was pacing around, looking worried as he was quacking in a panic. "We're going to die here! This is it. Our mission failed! We're going to spend eternity walking along this desert, and there'll be nobody here to save us! We're doomed!"

Goofy watched as the duck fell on the ground, banging his hands on the sand floor as he was crying. The dog couldn't help but shake his head as he watched his friend throwing a crying tantrum. He waited and waited until Donald's blubbering was out of his system before he got up. At that time, Donald was dry of tears as his fear was replaced with confidence.

"Right! Let's not stand around here and cry! Our friend is in trouble, and we will not rest until we are reunited with him!" Donald grinned as he turned to Goofy. "You hear that Goofy? We're going out there and finding our friend!"

"That's great... but where do we look?" Goofy asked.

"I have no idea!" Donald said, still holding that confident grin... before sighing. "If only we had studied that map a little further before going down there..."

Goofy paused as he looked over to see something nearby. "Hey Donald! There's somebody else walking out here."

"Hm?" Donald raised an eyebrow as he noted the person walking, before frowning. "It's probably just another mirage."

"Mirage or not, I have a feeling it may be our only lead!" Goofy said as he started to leave the tree. "Hey! Over here!"

"Goofy, wait!" Donald said as he followed the dog. But as they approached, they couldn't help but notice that the young man on the horse looked over just as curious to see the strange figures as he stopped. The monkey that was the man's shoulder raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I see them too, Abu." The young man said as the two stopped near the horse, both of them looking exhausted. The two of them looked up at the young man as he asked, "Are you okay? Do you guys need a lift?"

Donald and Goofy looked at each other in surprise as Donald went over and touched the horse on the flank. The horse responded by kicking the duck up in the air, causing him to fall down head first into the sand. The duck yelled out angrily as he tried to get his head out. Goofy gave a grin as he said, "Gawrsh, we've been trying to find something for what seemed like hours. Sorry for disturbing you, but we got separated from our friend, and we've been trying to look for him."

"Really?" The young man raised an eyebrow with a smile. "Well, I'm actually on my way to an important mission, but once I'm done, I'm heading back to my home city."

"Mission?" Goofy asked as Donald got his head out of the sand. "What type of mission?"

The young man paused as he looked between the two. "My name is Aladdin, and I come from the city of Agrabah. If you're going there, I can take you back, but I have to complete my mission first..."

Goofy paused as he looked over at Donald who looked visibly annoyed. Goofy could only respond with a shrug.

* * *

And with that, the third chapter is finished! How did you guys like it? Next time, we'll be returning to Jasmine, Sadira and Sora! Anyway, if you guys have any suggestions for this story, go ahead and shoot out a PM (Private Message)! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	4. Dinner at Sadira's

And now, back to our show! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Meanwhile, all the way back in the streets of Agrabah, Jasmine, Sora and Sadira were now quite well acquainted as the three of them were eating dinner together, Sora visibly shuddering at the taste of the overcooked meat that Sadira done.

"Sorry for the... taste. Usually, my cooking skills aren't that subpar." Sadira explained as Sora continued eating, cringing a little each time.

"Uh... n-no problem." Sora smiled nervously before looking over to Sadira. "So, Sadira, what is your story? How did you come across Jasmine in the first place?"

Sadira paused as she looked over to Jasmine, who gave a simple nod. Relaxing, the female street rat turned to the Keyblade wielder as she stated, "Well, it's been a rough ride. I met her in the peasant disguise three days ago because she was giving an apple to a child... an apple that she didn't even pay for."

"The shop vendor was going to chop off my hands for doing a nice deed!" Jasmine frowned. "I didn't have money on me, I tried to explain the situation, but he wouldn't listen. That's when Sadira came in and saved me at the last minute."

Sadira gave a small chuckle. "Yeah, I had her play along with this whole bit about her being my crazy sister who's not well, and we tried to get out... until those black creatures... Heartless, as you called them, attacked."

"It was horrible." Jasmine sighed as Sora turned to her. "Even the shopkeeper had their heart physically lifted out of his chest as he turned into this... version of a Heartless with the guard's clothes. But Sadira here... she has these... powers."

"Powers?" Sora asked, turning to a blushing Sadira.

"Th-they're not really a big deal. I just stumbled into a library beneath the town one day that was originally ran by a sand worm. Inside this library was an assortment of scrolls, texts... magic books that taught me everything I needed to know about the Witches of the Sand." Sadira said. "So, I read up on every spell, every bit of history... you can say that, I'm not just a street rat, but a book smart street rat."

"You don't say." Sora said in surprise. "Uh, can I see some of that magic?"

Sadira sighed. "Unfortunately, I'm still practicing. I don't have all the skills perfected to even do all the magic. The best I can do is summons monsters to smash stuff, change time, hypnotism... that's pretty much the best I could do."

Sora looked pretty doubtful as Sadira was describing the spells she could do. "Sounds like things that somebody evil would attempt."

The female street rat's eyes widened in shock as she held out her hands. "I swear, I'm not evil. The original witches were, but I'm not. I always planned on using these powers for good, and use them for good, I've always done."

Jasmine gave a nod before smiling. "She's right, you know. If it hadn't been for her summoning the sand monster that smashed those Heartless to bits, I probably would still be stuck in the palace... again, as a prisoner... ironically, of course."

Sora paused as he looked outside to see the palace from the view of the little house. The Keyblade wielder couldn't help but marvel at the sight as he said, "It is a very beautiful palace."

"Yeah... beautiful." Jasmine said as she looked down.

"I always wondered what it would be like to live in something like that." Sora wondered, not noticing the sad tone in Jasmine's voice. "And have servants and valets."

Jasmine scoffed as she sat down next to Sora, "Oh sure. People who tell you where to go and how to dress."

The spiky haired boy noted Jasmine's sullen face right around then, wondering what the matter was with her... until it finally dawned on him. "Jasmine... you don't like living in the palace, do you?"

Jasmine shook her head as Sadira explained, "I don't know if you know this, Sora, but Jasmine wants to be more of a... free spirit, if you will. Just to do whatever she wants, however she wants to."

The black haired princess nodded as she said, "I always wanted to leave the palace to explore new worlds, look at everything beyond what was in the palace walls. Thanks to Jafar and that menacing witch, I guess I ran off earlier than scheduled... I was going to run away anyway, but... now, I'm worried for my father, and the people in the palace. I wonder if they were already turned into those creatures. I mean, I didn't like how I lived, but... I'm just worried, you know?"

Sora looked over to Jasmine in sympathy as he put his hand towards hers, surprising the girl. "Don't worry, Jasmine. If it is true what you say, then... if Jafar IS with the Heartless... I'll do my best to help you out."

"So will I." Sadira grinned as she gave a smile. Sora turned to her in surprise. Sadira paused as she explained, "Sorry, it's just, well... a few days ago, before the Heartless invaded, my boyfriend got captured by the palace guards."

"Your boyfriend?" Sora asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sadira nodded. "He protected me a while ago and managed to get dragged into the palace for stealing a loaf of bread. I sent Abu in to get him out, but they haven't came back since. I'm starting to worry that he may have already turned into... one of them."

"Do you think he has?" Sora asked in concern.

Sadira paused to think as her face soften. "No. I know him. He's a tough cookie, smart on the streets, he wouldn't go down so easily. But... I just hope Aladdin is okay..."

"Aladdin?" The Keyblade wielder cocked his head in confusion.

Sadira looked over to Sora and nodded. "We've been... together since we were kids, grew up together on the streets. We've been surviving for years, just trying to live out our lives. He knows about the sand magic and warns me to always make sure I use it responsibly. He's pretty good like that."

Jasmine paused as she scoffed, "At least you HAVE a boyfriend you can easily be with."

The Keyblade wielder looked over to Jasmine in confusion as she explained, "My sixteenth birthday is coming up, and if I don't choose a suitor, I won't be in charge of the palace. It's a dumb rule, I know, but my father always stood by that."

Sora's eyes widened as he looked to the side. "Wow... I never would have thought about it that way. So, your father is the one who chooses suitors for you."

Jasmine nodded sadly. "The problem is that I don't like any of them. If I want to marry someone, I want it to be for love, not because my father chose so."

The Keyblade wielder paused as he looked over to the princess, then to the female street rat as she gave a solemn nod. Sora looked over to Jasmine again as he paused, giving a small smile. He silently sat down next to the girl as he put his hand on hers and squeezed it lightly. Jasmine looked over to Sora in surprise as he gave a goofy grin. Jasmine couldn't help but give a small smile as she laughed, putting her head on his shoulder.

All the while, Sadira watched as she gave a sly grin. From deep in her mind, she noted how Sora and Jasmine looked so cute together... and with that sense, she had made up her mind. She was going to make sure that Sora and Jasmine fall for each other while on their mission.

* * *

Fourth chapter is now completed! How did you guys like it? Next time, Sadira is going to practice with her sand magic, and a meeting with the villains is about to occur! Anyway, if you guys have any suggestions for this story, go ahead and shoot out a PM (Private Message)! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	5. A Night Meeting

And now, for the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

_It was another day on the Destiny Islands as Sora was happily playing with his best friends, Riku and Kairi as they were chasing each other along the beach, playing pirate. It was probably the most enjoyable experience Sora ever had with his two friends. Ever since Kairi moved in, she was bonding a lot with the boys as she told them about moving from another place from far away, which she didn't remember much of._

_That was probably what got both Sora and Riku interested in traveling out of their town and... probably far away from the island that they row over towards. Well, they usually had boats to go to that island, but they knew it wasn't enough just to travel by boat. That's when Kairi came up with the idea of maybe building something larger to carry all three around the world... like a raft. Naturally, both friends were drawn to Kairi's idea, and both were trying eagerly to impress her._

_Sora could admit it, he was still a little weak in terms of fighting back then, but he had been getting a lot better. Heck, the more Sora grew up, the more challenges he won against his best friend, which was all in good, clean fun._

_Of course, Riku would often tease Sora about having a small crush on Kairi in secret, but whether he was being jealous or just playful, even the spiky haired kid couldn't figure it out. Sora couldn't help but smile as he seemed to enjoy the good times with his two best friends... until he stopped and noticed that something black was surrounding him. He looked around fast and noticed... there was no island. Nobody was here except for him and... Kairi?_

_"I can feel it in your heart, Sora."_

_Sora blinked in confusion as he watched the red haired girl pace around. "I know you feel like you like me... but... what about other girls, huh? If you fell for another girl, would you tell me?"_

_"Huh?" Sora blinked. "I... well, yeah, I suppose I would, but... that doesn't mean I don't like you, Kairi."_

_Kairi paused as she looked up, not even looking at Sora as the boy raised an eyebrow. After a while, Kairi couldn't help but giggle. "Sora, you always had a good heart, but misguided intentions. I just hope you make your choice soon..."_

_All of a sudden, Kairi started to disappear before his eyes. "Kairi? KAIRI?"_

_But then, Sora stopped as he noticed that she wasn't disappearing... but forming herself a little... in fact, her hair turned long and black, situated in a ponytail, her clothes changed from a white top and purple skirt and bike shorts to a blue crop-top with blue harem pants... and her big white shoes also transformed into dainty, yellow curled slip-on shoes. In fact, Sora had to squint as the girl that replaced Kairi couldn't help but give a sensual wink at him._

_"What th-" Sora started to ask..._

* * *

Sora's eyes snapped open as he jolted awake, rubbing his head. This had to have been the strangest dream he had ever witnessed, and yet... that last part felt... real. He couldn't explain why, but... he knew Kairi was in it, but... she felt more... heartbroken. He didn't even know why that was.

His eyes quickly looked around as he noticed someone sleeping on a nearby bed. Princess Jasmine was snuggled up, trying her best to sleep as she turned. Sora couldn't help but note the small smile on her face as she slept peacefully. It was then the Keyblade wielder noted that somebody else was missing. Sora raised an eyebrow in curiosity as he noticed an open trap door that seemed to be covered by a small rug. Looking curious, he went down the trap door and followed the stairs down below, Keyblade ready, not knowing what he was going to find down there.

As he kept travelling downwards and downwards, he heard the sound of a familiar voice. Recognizing the voice to be Sadira's, he immediately started going downstairs as he found the bottom and found her. She seemed to be reading from a scroll and waving her hands, as if trying to do some magic. She had a red amulet around her neck as she seemed to be concentrating on that. Eventually, a red beam came out of the jewel as it started to form into a large twister. Sora couldn't help but watch but be amazed as the twister continued to grow and grow. Sadira gave a smile to herself as she continued to wave her hands around, as if trying to bend the world to her ways. Eventually, she clapped her hands as the twister disappeared and the jewel stopped glowing.

"Wow... that's impressive."

Sadira jumped as she immediately held up the jewel and turned... only to relax as she noticed it was only Sora. "Oh, it's you. How did you find this place?"

"You left the trap door open." Sora noted, making the brown haired woman facepalm.

"Ugh, I knew I forgot to do something." Sadira groaned as she gave a sigh. "Well, I suppose there's no point in keeping it a secret. Come on in."

Sora gave a nod as he walked into Sadira's base as he took a seat before looking around to see the small area filled with scrolls, spells and large sandy area. "I suppose this is where you go to practice your magic."

"Well..." Sadira nodded. "Pretty much. I found this place by accident one day when I was trying to get away from the guards. Aladdin went one way, and I went the other in hopes to confuse them. However, I stood in one place for too long and dropped myself down here."

"And you found this place?" Sora asked. "What is this, anyway?"

"This was, I suppose, the original lair of the Witches of the Sand, who disappeared thousands of years ago." Sadira sighed. "There was a sandworm that used to live here, but he immediately left when I brought up that fact."

Sora blinked a few times, but decided not to question what Sadira meant by that. The girl gave a grin as she said, "Anyway, ever since then, I've been looking over these scrolls and learning spells, but I suppose you know that already, since I told you and Jasmine about it."

Upon hearing Jasmine's name, Sora couldn't help but blush furiously as he tried to look away. However, Sadira noticed right away as she gave a smirk. "What's the matter? Had a little wet dream?"

Sora looked confused as he turned to the brown haired sorceress. "Wet dream? I don't even know what that is?"

Sadira gave a small smirk as she leaned over and whispered in Sora's ear. Sora's eyes widened in pure terror as he squeaked, "I did not need to know that. And no, it wasn't THAT type of dream."

Sadira laughed. "Hey, don't blame me when you go to bed later tonight and start having another one."

"I wasn't having one of those!" Sora groaned as he held his head, trying to remember the world order as Donald told him. "It's just... well, I don't suppose that you have one friend you like... I mean, really like?"

Sadira paused as she gave a sigh. "Yeah, I know the feeling."

"Well... I thought I had it with said friend, but then I meet another friend and I think she's cute and all, and... probably even sweet." Sora said, trying to choose his words carefully as Sadira looked amused. "But... then there's the first friend again. I spend my days trying to look for her and my other friend, but then I meet the new friend and..." Sora looked down and groaned, holding his head. "I'm sorry, it's a little complicated to explain."

"No, I think I follow." Sadira smirked. "So, you have or maybe had a crush on a friend of yours that you are spending your life looking for, but then you met Jasmine and all of a sudden... wow, she's beautiful!"

"Wha- I was not talking about Jasmine!" Sora blushed furiously.

"But you implied it." Sadira crossed her legs, causing Sora to blush even further. "Oh, don't feel too bad. Between you and me, I think I seen Jasmine feel more comfortable around you."

"But... she's a princess and... well, how could she ever fall for someone like me?" Sora asked. "I'm just a person from... another island, and she's from the... century..." Sora paused as he put a hand on his chin. "Now that I'm thinking about it, what time dimension do these worlds I visit usually take place in? Wonderland sounds like 19th Century, but then I move back to Greek mythology, and then the 20th century? No, that doesn't make sense, because where do Merlin and the Fairy Godmother fit? Are we time travelers?"

Sadira, who was watching Sora in amusement at first, looked at him dreadfully confused. "What are you talking about?"

Sora, realizing that he was still talking to Sadira, shook his head. "Uh, never mind. Just thinking to myself. Anyway, I'm not even sure her father would approve of someone that's..."

"...a street rat?" Sadira tried to fill in the sentence.

"...I was going to say a normal person." Sora said.

"Well, I didn't hear you denying your feelings for Jasmine... so maybe you're in love with her." Sadira gave a smirk, making Sora blush again.

"But... how could that be? I only knew her for... a day." Sora said.

"Hey, sometimes stranger things have happened." Sadira shrugged. "But if you really don't know your feelings for Jasmine, here's what you could do... try to hang out with her, find some hobbies that you two share, take a walk around town, protect her with all your might! Maybe it'll be telling of what you want."

Sora paused as he put a hand on his chin, trying to think about it. Sadira sighed. "Why don't you try to sleep again and you can just give it a try tomorrow?"

The Keyblade wielder looked at Sadira as she gave a smile. "Trust me, you need to socialize with the locals a lot more... if there are any that are willing to brave the streets."

After a moment, Sora gave a grin as he nodded, "All right, I'll take Jasmine out with me for the day, BUT... this is not a date! I'm just taking her out around Agrabah and see where we go from there."

Sadira laughed as the Keyblade wielder got up. "Sweet dreams, Sora. Maybe you'll have your first wet dream about that Arabian princess!"

"DARN IT, SADIRA!" Sora called out as he ran upstairs.

The brown haired street rat couldn't help but give a laugh before sighing as she looked at her scrolls. "Maybe some more magic before I sleep..."

As she put the pendant back around her, she couldn't help but give a sigh. "Oh, Aladdin, I hope you're okay..."

* * *

Meanwhile, walking along the streets of Agrabah, Jafar and Maleficent were looking around as they were having a secret meeting.

"And the Keyhole?" Maleficent asked.

"It's not in the city, nor is it in the palace... but the Heartless are searching head to toe." Jafar noted. "We'll find it soon enough. That just leaves..."

All of a sudden, a squawking sound was heard as the two villains looked up, just in time to see the familiar red parrot landing on Jafar's shoulders as he frowned impatiently.

"Okay, I searched everywhere for that dainty princess, and you know what I found? NOTHING! ZERO! ZILCH! NOT A THING!" Iago frowned as he ranted, much to Jafar's annoyance. "Can we just assume she ran out of Agrabah yet?"

"No, no." Jafar frowned as he held the bird's beak. "She hasn't left town. I can feel it. She must be in disguise somewhere."

"Well, how come we haven't seen any Heartless yet to bring her back to us, huh?" Iago complained.

"Oh, quit your yapping, Iago. You're lucky I got the diamond in the rough out of the way in searching for the Cave of Wonders." Jafar frowned. "It would be nice to get the lamp, but with the darkness of the Heartless on my side, we won't need it."

"What you DO need, is to find that princess and bring her to me." Maleficent frowned as she glared at Jafar. "Need I remind you that we need all seven princesses to unlock the final door?"

"Believe me, I didn't forget." Jafar rolled his eyes. "Though if push comes to shove... I could always... use her father and her tiger as collateral?"

Maleficent just stared at Jafar with a blank look on her face. Jafar coughed a little. "Of course, there is an easier way to locate her..."

"There IS?!" Iago growled. "Why did you send me to fly around Agrabah then? If you could have just used your easy way and bring her to us, you could have at least-"

But, this was as far as Iago went before Jafar grabbed his beak and slammed it shut as he gave a frown. "Don't worry. We'll find that princess in no time."

Maleficent gave a nod as she turned around. "Remember, don't steep yourself in darkness too long. The Heartless consume the careless."

Jafar just laughed. "Your concern is touching, but hardly necessary."

Maleficent frowned as she vanished without a word. Jafar gave a nod as he started to walk off. "Come, Iago! We have some work to do if we are to find our princess!"

* * *

And that is the fifth chapter done! How did you guys like it? Next time, we'll check back with Donald and Goofy and their journey with a certain street rat! Anyway, if you guys have any suggestions for this story, go ahead and shoot out a PM (Private Message)! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	6. Cave Exploration

All righty then, let's get another chapter down and out! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Out in the desert, riding a camel late at night, Donald and Goofy were currently trying to relax and brave the quiet sandstorm as they explained, to the best of their abilities without revealing they were from another world, that they got separated from their friend Sora after a minor incident (which, thanks to a very convoluted lie, involved stampeding camels and thieves kidnapping their friend), as Aladdin listened in. "I have to admit, it is a lot to take in."

Goofy and Donald paused awkwardly as Goofy decided to change the subject, "So, uh... what are you doing all the way out here, Aladdin?"

Aladdin paused as he gave a grin. "Oh, well, my friend Abu and I... we were going treasure hunting."

Donald's eyes widened in pure interest as the duck asked, "A treasure? Like... riches beyond your wildest dreams treasure, that type of treasure."

The street rat nodded as he gave a sigh. "Yeah, that sort of treasure. I made a deal with this old man that I go out to the desert and find something rather important that, no matter what, I don't question it, just, get the item and return it to him right away. He said that I could have all the treasure I want from there, but in return, he only wants ONE thing from that place. He said it was a lamp."

Donald and Goofy paused as they looked at each other in confusion, before Goofy asked, "Uh, a lamp?"

Aladdin shrugged. "Yeah, I didn't get it, either, but I wasn't complaining. I was eager to take the deal when I heard about it."

A few moments passed as Goofy then decided to ask, "Why are you looking for treasure? Are you a treasure hunter of some type?"

"Well, no." Aladdin paused as he looked a bit awkward.

"Are you doing this for family?" Donald asked in curiosity.

"Er, no, I mostly live alone in Agrabah." Aladdin said as he turned to his monkey, who looked offended. "The only company I had was my good monkey friend, Abu..."

When hearing his name, Abu just grinned as he lifted his hat as Aladdin continued, "...and a girl that I happen to go on small adventures with through the streets. You see, don't take this the wrong way, but... I live out in the streets. Poor and trying my best to live my day to day life."

"Oh..." Donald paused... before squawking in shock. "WHAT?"

"That does explain the... raggedy pants and the vest with no shirt." Goofy chuckled a bit.

Aladdin sighed as he said, "It's not easy living in the streets than you think. Every day, I have to sneak around and steal bread on the streets just to get a square meal. You have no idea what living on the streets in this world is like until you've lived it..."

"Gawrsh, that must have been hard for you..." Goofy said as Aladdin looked over at the tall dog.

"Well..." Aladdin paused as he gave a smile. "It's not all that bad. Like I said, Abu was always there to be sure I didn't go off the deep end. And then there's... her..."

Donald and Goofy paused as they noticed Aladdin giving a sickly sweet smile, much to Abu's annoyance. Goofy then asked, "Uh, her?"

Aladdin recovered as he said, "Yeah, there's another street rat I've met a few times, always hung around each other when we were kids. Had each other's backs all the time. Her name is Sadira, and she's... magical in every sense of the word. I can't explain it, but whenever I'm near her, my heart always was a-flutter, and she may be tough, but she's a sweetheart. A little egotistical at times, but her heart was always in the right place."

Donald snapped his fingers as he said, "And that must be why you're going out there. You're hoping that old man you met will reward you by giving you and Sadira anything your heart desires."

"Something along the lines of that." Aladdin sighed. "But I also want to make Sadira happy, live well enough for the both of us. That's why I'm heading to where the Cave of Wonders is at, to find the lamp and return right away..."

"Still... treasure..." Donald gave a sigh as he imagined dollar signs floating around in his head. "What I wouldn't give to be even more richer than my uncle Scrooge..."

Goofy shook his head a bit before turning to Aladdin. "Is there anything we can do to help? Maybe you need someone to defend you, just in case..."

Aladdin paused as he looked towards Abu, who looked doubtful, but gave a shrug as he made some monkey noises. Aladdin gave a smile as he turned to his two new friends. "Well, the more the merrier. You two know what you're doing?"

"You might say that..." Donald smiled as Aladdin stopped the camel as he pulled out two pieces of a scarab from his pocket. "So, where is the Cave of Wonders anyway?"

"The old man said that if I attached these two pieces here..." The street rat said as he slowly put the two pieces of the scarab in... causing the small bug amulet to glow as it started to fly off. "All right! Let's follow it!"

The four team members nodded as Aladdin directed the camel after the golden scarab as Donald and Goofy looked up to see it whiz by, until it stopped near a sand dune, separating as it landed on the sand dune, forming two eyes. Then, much to Aladdin, Donald and Goofy's surprise and Abu's fearfulness, the sand dune began to form into something large... like a tiger's head as it opened its mouth, breathing. Aladdin, Donald, Goofy and Abu approached as the tiger said, in a rather mystical, but rough voice, **"Who disturbs my slumber?"**

Abu yelped as he ducked in Aladdin's vest as Aladdin approached, slowly but surely as the street rat answered, "It is I, Aladdin. I've come with a few friends who just want to explore."

For a long time, the tiger head said nothing as he examined Aladdin, then the two friends as they looked nervous. After a moment, the tiger then said, **"Proceed. Touch nothing but the lamp."**

Aladdin gave a sigh as he looked towards Donald and Goofy, then towards the entrance as the tongue of the cave folded inwards to make a staircase down below. "Well, this should be it. Let's be careful and... take the cave's advice to not touch anything."

"Aye aye!" Donald and Goofy saluted as they followed Aladdin deep down into the cave.

* * *

Of course, there were some things that even Donald and Goofy had to be impressed with... a large room full of treasure, some rooms filled with water, and even a magic carpet that Aladdin and Abu had ran into, a carpet that knew the direction of the lamp. Goofy then whispered to Donald, "Gawrsh, Aladdin sounds determined to win this Sadira girl's heart."

"Yeah, romantic." Donald grumbled as he whispered, "But don't forget our main reason for coming here!"

"Find the Keyhole and Sora?" Goofy whispered. "Don't worry, Donald, I didn't forget. I'm goofy, not dumb."

Donald shook his head as he quickly shut his beak as the group of five had arrived in a large cavern with a trail of rocks in the water leading to a large pillar with stairs where something shiny was waiting on top. Aladdin climbed down as he looked towards the group. "Wait here."

The others nodded as they watched Aladdin hop across the island and carefully walked upstairs. Donald impatiently waited as he looked around, only to spot something of interest... a red jewel that was being held by a gold guardian. Donald's mind flashed as he licked his lips, thinking _"With a jewel like that, I can show off my cousin Gladstone! Oh, won't he be surprised that I got the good luck for once..."_

Smirking deviously, Donald started to go over to the jewel.

"Donald? DONALD! What are you doing?"

The duck ignored the voice of his concerned friend as he continued to approach the jewel.

"Donald, the cave said not to touch anything, remember?"

Donald's desire to pick up that gem overrode his ears. But his eyes noted Abu going after the same gem. Immediately, the monkey and duck glared at each other as they started to run towards the gem, but thanks to Donald's nimble feet, he snatched the gem first with a grin.

"Ha! I win!" Donald grinned as he started to walk back... when all of a sudden, everyone felt the cave shake.

**"INFIDELS!"**

Donald's eyes shrank when he looked at the jewel, suddenly remembering the rule that the cave SPECIFICALLY told them. "Uh-oh..."

* * *

And with that, the sixth chapter is finished! How did you guys like it? Yeah, I couldn't resist that reference to "House of Mouse" and a "Ducktales" mention in that last part! Regardless though, we'll have to leave Aladdin, Donald, Goofy, Abu and the Carpet alone with their troubles for a little while. Because next time, we'll be going back to Sora and Jasmine as they go out on the streets in secret for a fun time! Anyway, if you guys have any suggestions for this story, go ahead and shoot out a PM (Private Message)! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	7. A Day Out In The Streets

Time for another chapter of this story! This week, we're going to be focusing on Jasmine and Sora and how their relationship develops! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The next morning, out in the side streets of Agrabah, at Sadira's request, both Sora and Jasmine were seen walking along together as Sora seemed to be quite amazed at the new areas he had explored. Sora was out of his civilian clothing and into more Arabian street clothes as he was mostly shirtless, but was wearing his white vest , and his red pants without all the chains. Sora frowned as he hated having to take the chains off, but he knew he had to do it "if he was to be Jasmine's protector on the streets", as quoted by Sadira herself, making Jasmine giggle and Sora blush a bit. Sora was a bit embarrassed to take his shirt and chains off, including his trademark crown necklace, fingerless gloves and yellow shoes, but he knew it had to be done.

So, Sora was now shirtless save for his vest and shorts, and mostly barefoot as Sora was walking along the hot streets of Agrabah. He had to admit, the sand that he felt when he walked was no different than when he was on Destiny Islands, so walking on sand was simple for the Key wielder himself. Jasmine was wearing her peasant disguise as she had the hood over her head so that nobody could recognize her face. Normally, Jasmine would have to be cautious when out in the streets, but today, she felt more calm, dignified and even safe when near Sora.

"Thanks for walking me out to town today, Sora. I know you're a lot busy in terms of looking for your friends, but..." Jasmine said, looking towards the spiky haired teenage boy.

Sora looked over to the princess and smiled like a dork. "Believe me, Jasmine, it's no big deal. And I can understand your worries for the Heartless and all."

Jasmine paused as she gave a small, sad sigh, looking down. Sora raised an eyebrow. "You feeling okay?"

"I guess." Jasmine sighed as she sat near a building, with Sora sitting alongside her. "I guess I'm still worried for my father... and Rajah, and a few other servants. You told me that these creatures steal hearts and consumes them through the darkness, correct?"

"Indeed, I did say that." Sora said.

"Well, what if my father's already been killed by Jafar and his squadron? Am I making a pointless rescue mission?" Jasmine held her heart as she looked down. "And what would that dark mistress want with me, of all people? If she really has recruited Jafar for her own evil purposes to capture me and make sure I'm part of her well-crafted plan, how do I know I can fight back?"

Sora looked over at Jasmine as she put her arms over herself, looking scared. "I want to be tough, I want to be strong, but... ever since those Heartless came, I can't help but feel worried. I want to fight, but what would happen if I get overpowered?"

"You're not going to get overpowered." Sora frowned as he put his hand on Jasmine's, causing her to look at her. "Listen, Jasmine, I know things are tough right now, but we need to be brave in order to face our fears. I've lost my friends and I'm still looking for them. As long as your heart is strong, I know you can do anything."

Jasmine looked over at the Key wielder... before giggling happily. "You know Sora, you really are a true hero."

Sora blushed a bit as Jasmine squeezed his hand. "You're a little cheesy at heroic lines, though."

"Hey!" Sora frowned as he and Jasmine got up before walking along the streets of Agrabah.

"So... you say you're from another desert? What's that like?" Jasmine asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

Sora gave a small smile as he delved into a few stories about his times on Destiny Islands, while still trying to keep to the fact that he was not from this world. Even though Jasmine could tell he was leaving a few holes in his stories, she didn't mind that fact. In fact, she found herself laughing at a few stories that Sora shared with her, like a time when his best friend Riku dared Sora to dive into a nest of bees to get a ball that rolled down deep into the forest. Sora could still remember where some of the bees stung his face, causing him to shudder. In fact, Sora told more stories of a time he, Tidus, Wakka and Riku were playing Blitzball when one stray kick made by Riku went and hit Selphie straight in the head. Sora still remembered the growls of an angry Selphie as he shuddered at the fact that he was beat up.

"Wow, Sora..." Jasmine giggled. "You sure have quite the reputation as the bad boy."

"I don't mean to!" Sora blushed. "And besides, Riku was mostly the one who pointed at me to take the blame."

"Oh relax." Jasmine said as Sora and Jasmine stopped near a corner as they looked both ways to see a few people cautiously walking around, holding new items they bought, before continuing on. "I'm just playing around. You're just as lucky to have good friends as you do. I don't really have much in terms of friends."

Sora was about to ask why, when he suddenly remembered that Jasmine told him she lived in the palace all her life, and never really talked to many people outside of maid servants, guards and her father and royal vizier. So, she had nobody her age to talk to. Sora paused as he felt bad, looking towards Jasmine. Jasmine looked over to Sora as she gave a smile. "Don't worry about it, Sora. I... don't regret running away from the palace... well, mostly. Because I wouldn't have met a potentially magical girl like Sadira… or even someone as strong as you are."

"Really?" Sora blushed. "You think I'm strong?"

"Why not?" Jasmine said. "You wield the Keyblade with great force, trying to get rid of the creatures... I guess what I'm saying is, I have a lot of respect for you, Sora. I... kind of wish you were a prince."

Sora laughed a bit. "Why, so you'd marry me?"

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Oh, ha ha. You laugh, but if I did that, you WOULD have to marry me."

The Keyblade wielder paused as he turned to Jasmine. "Would that really be possible?"

"Well, before all of this happened, my father said that I had to be married to a prince by the time my sixteenth birthday came. But I hate all the suitors Father keeps picking for me. I don't want to marry a prince because I'm being forced to. I want to marry because I want to love the guy." Jasmine paused. "You know, get to know him and learn about his likes or dislikes."

Sora looked over at Jasmine's sad face as she looked down. "That's the one thing I'm worried about if I ever save my father from the palace. If I do that and we defeat Jafar together, nothing would be learned. I'd go back to the same miserable palace life, waiting for Father to pick the next man to marry me off. That's why I don't have a liking to palace life all that much..."

"You want to go out... and see other worlds." Sora paused as he looked over at Jasmine's brown colored eyes.

"Y-yeah... how did you know?" Jasmine asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Lucky guess." Sora gave a sheepish grin, causing Jasmine to giggle. For the longest time, the two kindred spirits said nothing as they looked at each other, with smiles, not realizing that both of them were falling for each other... when a growling sound interrupted the mood. Sora blushed in embarrassment as he held his stomach, causing Jasmine to laugh.

"What do you say we stop someplace to eat, huh?" Jasmine giggled.

"Y-yeah, good idea, Jasmine." Sora nodded as he took the princess's hand and started to head to the streets, where an outside restaurant was seen. Little did the two realize was that a passing parrot had just stopped as he immediately heard that familiar name coming out of the boy's mouth. Looking suspicious, Iago swooped down to follow Sora and Jasmine, giving a sinister smirk.

* * *

Seventh chapter is officially over! How did you guys like it? Next time, we'll see Sora and Jasmine having more fun on their date! Anyway, if you guys have any suggestions for this story, go ahead and shoot out a PM (Private Message)! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	8. A Date Completely Ruined

And now, it is time for the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Inside the small café known as the Oasis, both Sora and Jasmine were sitting down as they waited for a waiter to come and take their order. Pretty soon, the waiter came by as he looked at the two disguised people as he raised an eyebrow.

"And what would you like?" The waiter asked, looking towards the two as they looked up from their menus.

"I'll have the baba ghannouj." Both Sora and Jasmine said at the same time, before looking at each other and blushing a bit, before giggling.

Sora looked up and said, "Uh, I suppose we'll have two bowls of baba ghannouj. And a side of pita bread, whenever you can."

The waiter nodded as he turned around and started to walk off. Jasmine looked pretty curious as she turned towards Sora. "I didn't know you had such fine taste in these dishes?"

"Huh?" Sora raised an eyebrow, before grinning. "Oh yeah, well, I can't just live on pizza and soda, you know."

"What is... pizza?" Jasmine asked, cocking her head in confusion.

The spiky haired teenage boy looked at her in bewilderment, before his eyes widened as he realized, _"Oh, right! This is a different time period, of course she wouldn't know what pizza is..."_

"Er, never mind." Sora shook his head. "But yeah, whenever I travel, I try a lot of exquisite dishes whenever I visit."

"Oh my..." The princess-disguised-as-a-peasant raised an eyebrow in interest. "It seems to me you've been quite the busy traveler."

Sora paused as he looked at Jasmine. "Well, not all of the time. You know, Keyblade travelling and all. I originally wanted to leave my place to explore the world... I did get what I wanted, but not in the way I thought..."

The princess noticed Sora's sad face as she felt a bit guilty. "Oh... I'm so sorry..."

"Hey, don't worry..." Sora smiled as he looked over to his new friend. "Because after I'm done exploring Agrabah and taking care of Jafar for you, I'm going to make sure I find my friends, safe and sound. And I have to help my other friends find their king. They told me he ran off to investigate some disappearances, and hasn't came back since."

"Really?" Jasmine grinned a little as she leaned towards the boy. "Tell me more."

Sora closed his mouth as he bit his lip. "I really shouldn't. I already said too much..."

The princess frowned a bit. "Sora, strange black creatures have been attacking the streets of Agrabah, overran the palace and most likely kidnapped my father. At this rate, I don't think secrets are going to help out much."

Sora wanted to argue, but he couldn't as he thought about what Jasmine said. "I suppose you have a point. But, from what my companions told me before I separated from them, I can't really let on where I'm from, because it messes up the world order."

Jasmine looked over at Sora in disbelief as he looked back at her with a concerned face. Sora sighed. "I know, it sounds stupid when you think about it, but in a way, it makes sense. You wouldn't, say, see a beautiful Arabian princess wandering around in a dark, Gothic like town, do you?"

The princess paused as she thought about it. "I suppose, in a way, it makes sense..."

Sora grinned in a cheesy sort of way, before Jasmine sighed, "I just wished you told me everything..."

Sora looked back in guilt as he looked down in his heart, wondering what to do.

_"Go ahead, Sora. She raises a good point."_

Sora looked around in confusion. He could have sworn he heard Kairi's voice, but he wasn't seeing her anywhere.

_"As long as other worlds are being threatened by those Heartless, nothing's going to get better. It's not."_

Sora bit his lip as he turned towards Jasmine, who was looking down in disappointment. Sora then gave a loud sigh. "Okay, Jasmine. I'll try and explain everything as best I can. But we need to keep our voices down."

Jasmine looked up in excitement, before raising an eyebrow. "Why?"

"...it's a bit complicated." Sora sighed. "And who knows who might be listening in..."

Jasmine nodded as she leaned towards Sora as Sora whispered to her, explaining his entire story from the beginning. But Iago, who had been peering from the window, gave a smirk, already having the information he needed as he started to fly off, presumably to get Jafar and tell him where he spotted the princess.

* * *

After enjoying their meal and paying for it with some good money that Sora had converted from his munny on his travels, he and Jasmine were walking out of the restaurant, hand in hand as she looked over to Sora, who felt relieved that he had revealed the truth to her. "Sora, thank you for telling me everything about yourself. Your friends must be very important to you if you were determined to rescue them..."

"Well..." Sora blushed a bit. "I know Riku's surviving okay. I don't know where he is now, but I know he's safe. I'm hoping I'll run into Kairi the same way..."

At the mention of Kairi's name, the princess frowned a little as she turned her head. "Kairi must sound VERY important to you, huh. Tell me, Sora, are you... seeing her?"

Sora stopped when Jasmine asked that question. He turned to the curious, inquisitive princess as he bit his lip nervously. "Well... uh... I like her... but-"

"Oh." Jasmine paused as she looked down. "I... I understand."

"You didn't let me finish." Sora said, lifting the princess's head up by her chin to get eye contact with her. "I like Kairi, but... I don't know my feelings on her."

"But... you said that you wouldn't mind sharing a papou fruit with her if given the chance." Jasmine cocked her head.

"The papou fruit thing is only a small myth, a little child-like story shared between kids that play on Destiny Islands." Sora laughed a little. "But, the more I think about it, even though Kairi is important to me as a friend, I don't know if I'd ever see me with her... it sounds weird of me to say that, even for me, but..."

Jasmine gave a smile as she leaned closer to Sora. "So, what type of girls do you prefer?"

"Uh, what?" Sora asked, before pausing. "Well, I don't know..."

"I suppose you prefer redheads?" Jasmine giggled. "Or blondes?"

"I just sai-" Sora started to protest, before noticing Jasmine's loving eyes staring at him.

"Or..." Jasmine grinned as she adjusted her hood. "Would you prefer brunettes? Girls with long black hair?"

Sora blushed a bit as he looked over at Jasmine, both of them smiling as they leaned close to each other, about to give each other a kiss... when all of a sudden...

"Funny, I prefer my women to be obedient... I wouldn't care about their hair color at all."

Jasmine and Sora stopped cold as Jasmine stiffened up, recognizing that familiar voice. She and the boy immediately turned and looked up towards a building to see a familiar old man holding a snake staff.

"Ah, so I finally found you, Princess Jasmine." Jafar gave a smirk as he leaned down towards the girl.

Jasmine, looking stiff, tried to hold onto her hood as Sora looked up at the man, trying to cover for Jasmine. "Princess? I don't see a princess anywhere? And who are you to harass this poor peasant woman, good sir?"

Jafar, looking down at the boy in disbelief, scoffed, "Oh please, do you think I can be easily fooled with that silly disguise?"

Immediately, Jafar raised up his staff and waved it around, causing Jasmine to be lifted up in the air, causing her to yelp and scream as the brown cloak fell off of the girl, now revealing herself in the public (if there was any to begin with) to be in her regular princess attire. Jasmine gasped as she looked up to Jafar, before narrowing her eyes.

"Jafar…" Jasmine growled. "What did you do to my father?"

"Relax, princess, your father hasn't been harmed... yet." Jafar grinned. "Now, why don't you come back home with me quietly, and I'll release your father and get this whole misunderstanding cleared up?"

"I will never follow you!" Jasmine walked up and growled.

"Jasmine, run!" Sora ordered as he pulled out his Keyblade.

"No, Sora." Jasmine said with a defiant glare on her face. "I'm not going to run. I may not be able to do much, but I'm going to stand and fight for what's right!"

"Sora?" Jafar asked, before looking over at the boy. "Ah, the boy who holds the Key... well, I have some gifts that you might enjoy..."

Jafar raised his staff again as Heartless appeared, surrounding Sora as he held up his Keyblade and tried to battle with them. Jasmine started running towards a nearby Heartless as she started to punch, kick and spin around, kicking each Heartless in the face as a magical surge surrounded her. Sora looked over while using a Fire Spell on a nearby Heartless, impressed by Jasmine's abilities as she slammed her feet on the ground, knocking down a nearby Heartless.

"Wow, I didn't know you can do those abilities?" Sora asked as he slashed down another Heartless, making it disappear.

Jasmine smirked as she punched another Heartless down. "Had some lessons from Sadira. They're not quite refined yet, but I'm getting there."

The former vizier could only watch as Sora and Jasmine started to battle down Heartless together. "Hmmmm… impressive... too bad I'm going to have to cut both of you off!"

Jafar then raised his newly refurbished snake staff that Maleficent had upgraded for him as he sent two red beams over at Sora and Jasmine, freezing them as Sora was stuck in an unfortunate position.

"H-hey! I can't move!" Sora said as he tried to move his limbs, but nothing was coming from it.

"I-I can't move either!" Jasmine gasped in worry as Jafar gave a laugh.

"Of course you can't move. Thanks to Maleficent improving me on my sorcering abilities, I now have the ability to freeze the both of you in your tracks..." Jafar said as he lifted both the frozen Sora and Jasmine by the staff. "I could just leave you and take the princess... but that wouldn't solve anything, would it? I'd just cause more problems... no, I think I'll take you both with me!"

Sora and Jasmine eyed each other in worry, wondering what was to become of them... right now, they needed a miracle...

* * *

And that's it for the eighth chapter! How did you guys like it? Next time, back to Donald, Goofy and Aladdin! All right, then, if you guys have any suggestions for this story, send out a PM (Private Message)! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	9. Donald and Goofy Meet The Genie

And now, it is time for the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It was late morning, early afternoon as Abu first woke up and rubbed his head, looking around. The monkey momentarily panicked as if calling for his best friend, then noticed the young man lying on the ground... next to two familiar unconscious anthropomorphic animals, and a flying carpet that was trying to get them up. Abu glared at the unconscious duck, before going over to Aladdin and shaking him awake. Aladdin groaned as he rubbed his head.

"Oh, my head..." Aladdin groaned as he rubbed his unconscious head. He remembered getting the lamp and examining it, before looking down and noticing Abu and Donald running over towards a familiar gem, with Goofy and Carpet trying to stop them, but to no avail as the duck grabbed the gem. The next thing he knew, Aladdin, Donald, Goofy and Abu got on the carpet as they tried to make an easy escape... and they managed to escape out of the cave successfully... but not before a rock spat out from the cave and clobbered the street rat on the head. He looked over towards Donald and Goofy in concern, assuming they had a couple rocks hit them on the head too.

"Abu, get the water source." Aladdin turned towards the monkey as he nodded, walking over to the pile of supplies that were no doubt left by the waiting camel that got spooked from the Cave of Wonders overreacting and ran off, leaving the supplies behind. Abu grabbed the water and handed it to the street rat, as he used it to splash Donald and Goofy awake.

Donald, not taking kindly to the rude awakening, turned to Aladdin angrily before jumping up and down and waving his arms around like a lunatic, with Goofy shaking his head. "Hey, what's the big idea!"

"What happened?" Goofy groaned.

Aladdin looked over at the two walking animals and frowned. "Oh gee, I wonder. Could it be related to the fact that a certain duck couldn't keep his hands off the treasure, even after the cave said not to touch anything but the lamp?"

Donald gulped upon realizing that he was being glared at by everyone, even the carpet was looking disappointed at the duck. Donald tried to cover up his embarrassing moment of weakness as he pointed to the monkey. "Well, what about him? He's just as much at fault! He was going to touch the treasure too! I just, uh... touched it first to avoid him taking it!"

Abu glared at Donald angrily as he screeched at him with his own language. Aladdin turned to Abu in surprise. "Abu! Where do you learn this kind of language?!"

"Come on, it doesn't matter about who got what. We got out fine, didn't we?" Goofy pointed out.

Donald turned to his friend as he opened his mouth, before pausing. Aladdin gave a small sigh as he looked down.

"Yeah, I suppose we did..." Aladdin gave a smile as he pulled out the oil lamp. "And we managed to get this..."

Donald noted the lamp as he frowned. "That's it? That's what we came all the way down there for, a dirty, old oil lamp? Why on Earth would whoever sent you want something as dirty as this?"

Aladdin paused as he looked at the lamp and examined it in every angle. "Beats me. Hey, I think there's something written here. It's a little hard to make out, but if I could-"

As Aladdin and Donald were talking, Abu and Goofy were looking up and gasping as Goofy pulled out his shield. "DONALD!"

Aladdin and Donald snapped out of their stupor for a minute as they looked up to see black Shadow Heartless and Bandit Heartless appearing, surrounding the three on both angles. Abu screeched as he hid behind the Carpet, who looked just as scared.

"Heartless!" Donald frowned as he pulled out his staff.

"Uh, what's going on?" Aladdin asked. "What are those things?"

"That's part of the reason we're here, to exterminate these guys!" Goofy said.

"Long story! Get yourself to safety! We'll take care of them!" Donald ordered the street rat.

"What? No way!" Aladdin frowned as he pulled out a scimitar from his pants and held it firmly. "If these guys are as bad as you say, then I can't just stand here!"

The street rat then charged straight at a Heartless running towards the group, with Donald yelling, "Stop, come back! You don't know how powerfully these Heartless can be!"

But, much to Donald's surprise, Aladdin used the scimitar to slash a Heartless, making it disappear into thin air, with munny and healing orbs dropping from each. Abu, noticing the amount of munny on the ground, looked eager as he tried to grab it all, ignoring the fact that scary creatures were surrounding them. Donald looked in surprise as he weakly said, "Or, uh, you can handle them on your own! Come on, Goofy!"

"Right!" Goofy said as he did a spinning motion to get rid of a group of Heartless coming this way, the move he had just done being his infamous Tornado move. Donald then started to cast as many spells as he did with the occasional "I GOT IT!" to rain lightning down on the Heartless. As Aladdin kept slashing down more Heartless, he couldn't help but note Donald and Goofy's determination to fight back against these creatures. Aladdin couldn't help but give a small laugh. He couldn't explain it, but he felt like these two were doing serious work, despite the fact that they were goof-offs. Abu just went after all the munny orbs that were dropped from these things, greedily trying to stuff them in his small vest.

More thunder spells were shouted, Goofy kept spinning around like crazy, and even Aladdin was putting in some fine work... but sadly, even with those three together, even the fighting spirit would start getting fatigued.

"Gawrsh, there's too many of them!" Goofy said as another Bandit Heartless replaced the one he defeated.

"Tell me about it!" Donald frowned as he used a Fire spell. "I'm running out of magic power here! And Sora had all my Ethers in his pocket!"

"Oh, if only Sora were here!" Goofy frowned. "He'd probably know what to do!"

Aladdin was starting to groan, looking more fatigued by the minute as he couldn't even fight anymore. Aladdin then fell down on his butt as he looked at the oil lamp. Donald and Goofy were sitting down, looking defeated as well as more and more Heartless had surrounded them. Abu and Carpet looked around, trying to find an escape... but to no avail. Without being aware of his actions, Aladdin was clinging onto the lamp, rubbing it gently with his hand as he said, "Oh, I wish those Heartless creatures were gone!"

But then... all of a sudden, the lamp started to shake. Donald, Goofy, Aladdin, Abu and Carpet watched as blue sparkles came out of the shaking lamp, Aladdin yelping in surprise. Even the Heartless stopped dancing and threatening the others menacingly to look at what was going on as a whisp of blue smoke filled the room, with a loud yell coming out as a blue creature came out, arms stretched out... and then rubbing his neck as he groaned.

"Oh, ten thousand years will give you such a crick in the neck!" The creature said as he looked down at the five surprised characters staring at them. "But I heard a wish, so let's get it on! Wish number one, coming right up!"

The creature then lifted his head up, as he turned it around and gave a big smile as he put it back on, before waving his hands. The next thing everyone knew, the five characters watched in amazement as each and every individual Heartless had disappeared from the area, as if they never raided the area.

"And that is wish number one accomplished! And let me tell you, what a doozy of a wish that was!" The creature grinned as he looked down towards the three surprised characters who got up. "Okay, which one of you rubbed the lamp and made the wish?"

"Uh, I, I did." Aladdin raised his hand as the creature looked down. "I'm, uh, Aladdin."

"Aladdin!" The creature grinned as he did a pose and made a microphone appear as if he were the host of a game show. "Hello, Aladdin, nice to have you on the show! Can we call you Al, or maybe just Did, or how about..." The creature then magicked up a Scottish uniform as he spoke in a Scottish accent. "Laddie! Sounds like, here, boy!" The creature then gave a whistle, then disappeared as it suddenly transformed into a large Scottish dog and panted happily. "Come on, Laddie!"

Donald looked at this in bewilderment as he turned to Goofy. "You're seeing this too, right?"

"Yep." Goofy nodded.

"Do you believe what you're seeing?" Donald asked, turning to the dog.

"Eh, I'm not sure myself." Goofy rubbed his head.

Aladdin, on the other hand, looked in bewilderment as he asked, "Uh, who are you, and what are you?"

The creature stopped as he looked at the boy in surprise. "Really? You've never heard of a Djinni in a lamp before? You know, you find the lamp, you rub it, you get wishes out of it?"

Aladdin just stared in bewilderment, though Donald and Goofy looked interested and curious, with Abu and Carpet looking up in surprise. The creature gave a sigh. "Oy, looks like I have a lot to work with... okay, here's the fundamentals of how this works..."

With that, the blue creature snapped his fingers and made a movie projector and a screen appear in thin air. Being that this was a long time ago, Aladdin didn't understand this technology, but fortunately, Donald and Goofy were able to recognize it as they looked in confusion, Goofy whispering, "Gawrsh, I thought movie projectors didn't exist until the early 20th century."

"Sh!" Donald shushed the dog before turning towards the screen as the movie played.

The movie started as on the screen, a shadowy figure appeared walking from the right of the screen and stopping at a line, like how Alfred Hitchcock presents his films, with dramatic music playing. Then the shadow turned as the shadow lit up to reveal the same blue creature with a smile.

"Hello, and welcome. I am the Djinni of the Lamp, but you are free to call me Genie." The creature said as he fluttered his eyes cutely. "Don't I look so charming?"

The creature, now known as Genie, gave a big grin as he floated up in the air. "Now, being a Genie, you can recognize me by my facial hair, my blue skin, not to mention these fashionable gold cuffs!" Genie then showed off the cuff links as he pointed to them. "Don't these look fashionable!"

The Genie coughed as the screen shifted over to a caveman examining the lamp in curiosity, before rubbing it, with the Genie continuing to talk through voiceover. "Now, as a Genie, it is my job to grant wishes, so we can do anything you want. However, you don't just get one wish, you don't just get two wishes... but you get three! And ix-nay, on the wishing for more wishes. Three is all you get. Now, sometimes, these wishes can go the same way, wish one is usually a test wish to see if I can really do my job!"

On the screen, upon the caveman seeing a muscular green djinni, the caveman started to mumble something as the djinni granted the wish, causing a slab of cooked dinosaur meat to appear. The caveman looked at the meat hungrily before comically diving down and munching on it.

"Usually, they're more simple ones, like food or wishing away a person to another land that you don't like." The Genie narrated from the screen.

Aladdin, Abu, Carpet, Donald and Goofy kept watching as the Genie said, "Yeah, it's the food wishes that made us Genies do these instruction videos."

The five nodded as they turned back to the screen as the caveman suddenly had a thought in his head as he mumbled in his cave language towards the djinni. Genie's narration continued, "Now, the second wish usually can change reality..."

The djinni nodded as he snapped his fingers, as the caveman had now transformed into a powerful leader with people worshipping him as the Genie continued narrating, "Usually involving money, power or whatever... and then things go horribly wrong..."

All of a sudden, the scene shifted in the video to reveal that the same caveman who had once been reveled as a powerful leader being tied up and getting dragged to a volcano, about to be tossed down it. The caveman growled at the djinni who was responsible as he rubbed the lamp and muttered in his own language. The djinn snapped his fingers as everything around the caveman disappeared as the lamp had vanished, never to be seen again.

"...in which case, the third and final wish would be to wish everything back to the way it was before the djinns had even came in their lives. A cruel fate, I know, but that's the way of the djinns."

The movie then ended as the screen disappeared as the Genie crossed his arms and grinned, turning towards the five characters. "Well, have I made a lot clear to you?"

"Well..." Donald paused as he put his hand on his cheek, before grinning. "You say you can do ANY wish."

"Well, not any wish." The Genie said as he transformed into a famous magazine editor in chief and imitated him. "There are a few, uh, provisos, a couple of quid pro quos."

"Like?" Aladdin asked.

"Well, rule number one, I can't kill anybody..." Genie said as he slashed his own head off and held it. "So don't ask. However, you'll be surprised at what you can live through. Rule number two, I can't make anybody fall in love with anybody else." Genie then put his own head back in, transformed into a pair of lips and kissed Aladdin on the cheek, causing the street rat to wince. "You little punim there!" Genie then fainted before turning green and imitating Peter Lorre. "And rule number three, I can't bring the people back from the dead! It's not a pretty picture! I don't like doing it!"

The genie then transformed back to normal as he said, "Other than that, you got it. Now, you already made your first wish, Aladdin, so you are free to make two more!"

"Uh... wow." Aladdin said as he paused. "I... honestly never thought about that."

Genie looked over to the street rat in surprise as he raised an eyebrow. "Really? You don't have anything? No reality changing you want to do, nothing?"

"Well..." Aladdin paused. "I will admit, I only made that wish when I didn't realize it..."

"Say..." Donald paused as he smirked. "What about us?"

Aladdin, Genie, Abu, Carpet and Goofy turned to the duck in confusion as Goofy asked, "What about us, Donald?"

"Why can't we take the lamp and make wishes?" Donald grinned. "I mean, there's three speaking people here, so technically... you get to grant nine wishes! Well, twelve once we find our friend, but-"

"Donald!" Goofy said in surprise before pulling the duck aside and whispering to his friend's ear. "Whatever happened to 'not muddlin' in other world's affairs'?"

"Meddling, and screw that rule!" Donald grinned. "We have literally a lamp with a genie that can grant wishes! We could use our wish to find the king! We could use it to end the Heartless! Heck, we could even use it to find Sora!"

"But-" Goofy started, before his eyes widened. "Gee, you really think he'll help us find him?"

"You bet!" Donald grinned before walking over to Aladdin and Genie, who had been watching the two whispering to each other in confusion. "So, how about it? Do you think we can use the lamp for our wishes?"

Genie paused as he looked over at Aladdin, who, at first, looked doubtful, but then gave a small shrug. Genie gave a big grin as he said, "Wow, nine... well, technically, eight wishes to work with!"

"And once we use one of ours, we'll be up to ten wishes!" Donald gave a grin. "Once we get our friend back, I'm sure he'll have a lot to wish for."

The Genie whistled. "Gee, I'm sure getting a workload today... I never would have thought I'd be able to do this much wishing... I usually don't get a lot of time outside the lamp."

Aladdin, Donald and Goofy looked at each other in confusion as Aladdin turned to Genie. "Why not?"

"Well..." Genie grinned... before sighing. "You see, there is one thing I always wanted... and... no, you'll think it's stupid."

"Aw, come on. We promise we won't laugh." Goofy smiled as everyone turned to the Genie.

The blue djinn looked over at the three friends... before taking a deep breath. "Well, okay. If I could make one wish for myself, it would be for my own freedom."

"Freedom?" Aladdin asked as he looked at the lamp. "You mean... you're a prisoner."

"It all comes with the genie gig. Phenomenal cosmic powers. Itty-bitty living space. It's always three wishes, then back to my portable prison. I'm lucky to even be outside for a day, let alone two..." The Genie explained as Aladdin looked towards the blue djinn in sympathy.

"Well, why don't you just magic your way out of the lamp? Or leave yourself?" Goofy asked.

"It's not that simple. The only way I can get out is if I was WISHED out. And that's never going to happen..." Genie said.

Aladdin paused... before grinning. "I'll do it. I'll set you free."

The Genie looked over at Aladdin and scoffed. "Yeah, sure."

"No, I swear, I give you my word. After my friends and I finish all eleven wishes, I'll use my final wish to set you free." Aladdin said, looking serious as he offered his hand.

The Genie looked at the boy's hand, then to the smiling face. The Genie examined it as he realized, "Are you really serious?"

"I promise." Aladdin smiled, causing Carpet and Abu to give a nod and Donald and Goofy to give small smiles.

The Genie grinned as he shook Aladdin's hand. "Well, in that case..." He then transformed into a magician and said, "Let's make some magic!"

"Oh boy!" Donald grinned as he grabbed the oil lamp from Aladdin and starting rubbing it. "In that case, Genie, I wish for you to take us directly to our best friend Sora!"

Goofy gave a nod as Genie was about to snap his fingers... before pausing. "Uh, you'll have to be more specific. There's about ten people from all over the world that have the name, Sora."

Donald paused, giving a slight frown. "He's male."

"There's seven males named Sora." Genie frowned. "Could you be a little specific!"

"For the-" Donald slapped his forehead. "Spiky hair. Our Sora has spiky hair."

"We only have two spiky haired males named Sora." Genie gave a cheeky grin.

Donald's mouth dropped as he covered his head in annoyance. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME? IS SORA JUST A WALKING CLICHE?"

Aladdin, Goofy and Abu couldn't help but laugh as Carpet floated by. Genie could only give a smug smirk as he turned, munching on a carrot. "Ain't I a stinker?"

* * *

And with that, the ninth chapter is done! How did you guys like it? Next time, Sadira hears the news that Jasmine and Sora are captured, and goes off to save the day! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	10. Heart to Heart

Let's get going with the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Meanwhile, all the way back at Sadira's home, she had just arrived upstairs as she gave a small pant. She had just recently finished practicing her sand powers, feeling satisfied with the progress she made today. And right now, she was waiting for Sora and Jasmine to return from their date... or, as she smirked, maybe they already returned from their date, with Jasmine using her wiles on Sora, and they were currently making out in bed right now... she giggled, not helping but think of the image. She still remembered the conversation she had with Sora last night.

Still, much to her notice, Sora and Jasmine had yet to return. She couldn't help but look out the window. It was still late afternoon, and there was no sign of them. Biting her lip in worry, she couldn't help but wonder where they were.

"Gee, they've been gone a rather long time..." Sadira muttered to herself as she started to pace around in worry. She groaned as she held her head, wondering if those creatures... those Heartless... managed to corner them. She shook her head. "Of course they weren't cornered, Sora has that giant key that can take them out in a few blows... but still, I can't help but feel worried."

She bit her lip as she looked outside again... only this time, she noticed some strange darkness surrounding the palace. She squinted her eyes, examining the darkness that was spewing out more Heartless by the minute. She frowned as she said to herself, "That can't be good..."

It was at that moment Sadira decided that the time to sit around the house was over. She had really hoped her spells would improve to encase those Heartless in sand, but it looks she was going to have to test it out. And, for some strange reason, inside her heart, she felt that Sora and Jasmine were over at the palace... and they probably weren't canoodling next to the walls.

"If there's this many, then maybe... maybe they're at the palace." Sadira said as she jumped down, waving her arms as a patch of sand got animated to act like a wave. Sadira landed on the animated tidal sand wave as she moved her arms, getting the sand to move along her feet. Hopefully, she wasn't too late...

* * *

Meanwhile, over at the palace walls, Jafar was examining the prey he got in interest. On the one hand, Sora was being held in dark cuffs that the boy tried to get out from, but it wasn't quite easy for him when his feet were bound by the same cuffs. Sora panted as he looked over to Jasmine, whose hands were bound and mouth was gagged as Heartless were carrying her like... well, a princess that was bound and gagged.

"Well, well, well, what a lucky turn of events this turns out to be." Jafar grinned as he looked down towards the gagged and furious princess. "Not only did I manage to return our lovely princess home..." The snake-like man turned his head towards Sora, who gave him a glare. "But I managed to capture the Key Bearer as well. And Maleficent thought he'd be so tough to capture." Jafar laughed evilly, before crossing his arms. "Yeah right. If you ask me, I should have been the one in charge."

"Jafar, you let me and the princess go!" Sora demanded.

The former vizier looked at the boy in surprise, before lowering his eyelids at him. "Now really, do you honestly expect me to just suddenly turn good after that one sentence? Do you honestly expect that I'll just spontaneously let you go and be on your merry way? Oh, and while we're at it, why don't I marry you and the princess together? Oh, I'll be the best man, I can't wait to throw the rice and catch the bouquet..."

Jafar gave a slight chuckle at his own little joke as Jasmine glared up at the man, blushing furiously. Sora gave a blush as furiously red's as Jasmine's, much to Jafar's notice. Jafar gave a small smirk. "My, my, my, what an interesting turn of events. And here I thought that the girl Kairi was the one for you..."

Sora's eyes widened as he turned to the man. "What? Kairi?" He narrowed his eyes in a minute. "What do you know about Kairi?"

Jafar said nothing for a moment, before giving a smirk. "All I know is that if she ever found out you've been eying another girl... did you ever think about how FURIOUS she would be?"

Sora closed his mouth in shock, momentarily looking weak. Jasmine heard every word as she looked up to Sora, looking curious and shocked. Jafar continued on, "Oh yes, it seems that things have taken quite an interesting turn, hasn't it? Deep in your heart, you still have that little schoolboy crush on the redhead you've known for quite a while... but here you are, knowing the princess for... two days, at the most?... and you already feel attracted to her. You can't play favorites, you know."

Sora bit his lip, trying to fight his inner darkness, but the more Jafar kept talking about Kairi, the more he realized that... maybe he's right.

"Sora!" Jasmine said through her gag, looking worried for the boy.

Jafar turned to the princess with a smile as he looked down towards her. "I'm sorry you had to hear all that, my dear, dear princess, but I'm afraid that it's all true. The boy's been spending his life searching for the missing girl... and here he is, trying to get into your pants while searching for the girl. That's not a hero... that's just someone with a sick mind."

Sora couldn't help but look down in shame as Jafar laughed. Sora sighed as he closed his eyes for a mere moment.

* * *

_Sora was seen floating in darkness, looking sad and worried as he said to himself, "Could Jafar be right? Am I just wasting my time with Jasmine? I thought I was being a good friend, but... I still want to find Kairi and make sure she's safe, but... the fact that I'm falling for Jasmine... I'm such a bad hero..."_

_"No, Sora. You're not a bad hero."_

_Sora heard the voice as he looked up and around. "Kairi?"_

_"Over here!"_

_Sora looked over and saw a familiar floating red haired girl grinning and smiling at him. Sora groaned as he held his head. "Not another illusion. I can't handle another one..."_

_"Sora... I'm not an illusion. I've always been with you on your journey." Kairi smiled as she started to float around the boy. "I may not have been able to see much since I've been in here, but I've known you've had some great adventures so far. And the fact you've been looking for me and Riku, that's enough to know you care about me."_

_"Well, yeah..." Sora blushed a bit, not realizing what his illusion was talking about._

_Kairi rolled her eyes as she noted Sora's doubtful look. "I can see that you still don't believe me, but I've been with you every step of the journey. Alice's trial in Wonderland, fighting in the tournaments in Olympus Coliseum, the gummi ship accident in Deep Jungle, when we entered the then-empty Merlin's study for the first time in Traverse Town... you may not have realized it, Sora, but I've been with you, Donald and Goofy on every journey. My heart may still sleep inside you, but that doesn't mean I couldn't see through your eyes. It's amazing all the places you went."_

_Sora bit his lip, unsure about what Kairi said, before she gave a sigh. "Okay, lunkhead, let me put it another way. Do you truly like me?"_

_The spiky haired boy bit his lip a bit as he looked down. "Well... I did always wanted to share a papou fruit with you... I even marked it in the wall of the secret cave..."_

_"Wait, really, you did?" Kairi's eyes widened in surprise. "Well... what do you think now?"_

_Sora couldn't put it in words as the red haired girl cocked her head in curiosity. After a minute, the spiky haired boy sighed. "While I still want to look for you and make sure you're okay... I want to protect all the worlds and save them before more Heartless take them away, like our island. I do still like you, Kairi, but..."_

_Kairi couldn't help but give a giggle. "Sora, if you feel you love Jasmine, you don't have to worry. I can see that you have a very keen interest in her. Just as long as you don't forget about me."_

_"Are you sure?" Sora cocked his head._

_Kairi gave an award-winning smile. "Hey, I'll even officiate your wedding. That, right there, is a promise."_

_Sora was unsure about the illusion-Kairi's talk, but after a minute, he gave a grin. "Okay. I'll do it. For you!"_

_"Good luck out there, Sora! And keep an eye on Riku next time you see him. I think something's up with him!" Kairi started to call out, but Sora had already vanished from the area. The floating Kairi paused before giving a sigh. "And of course, he leaves before I warn him about Riku… oh well."_

* * *

Jafar stared at the glazed-eyed Sora for a minute as he waved a hand in front of him. The boy hadn't responded, much to Jafar's surprise. Iago, who had been sitting on Jafar's shoulder since the beginning, whispered to the man, "Hey, uh, Jafar, I think you broke him."

Jasmine looked terribly concerned upon looking over at Sora. Jafar gave a small frown. "Pity. I guess I'll just have to have the Heartless swarm him while I take Jasmine to our next stop..."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!"

Jafar jumped as he looked over to see a brown haired woman in street rat clothing jumping down from a pile of sand and landing on it, doing a samurai pose. Jafar raised an eyebrow as he said, "I didn't think ANYBODY would be brave enough to venture out in the streets of Agrabah."

"Well, you've met me." Sadira growled as she narrowed her eyes towards Jafar. "You don't know me, but from what Jasmine described, she certainly knows you."

Jafar raised an eyebrow as he looked over towards the muffled Jasmine, before grinning. "Ah, so you're the one who took the princess in. Very well, I'll be sure to imprison you too. Heartless?"

More Bandit Heartless appeared as they surrounded Sadira. The brown haired girl narrowed her eyes as she waved her hands, causing a sand tornado to appear as the Heartless got blown in different directions. Jafar looked in surprise as he muttered, "A sand witch... I didn't think I'd see one of those... well, this could be an interesting battle..."

"I'd say it has!"

That was when everybody immediately turned to see Sora, who had recovered from his glazed state, somehow breaking out of the dark cuffs he was in and summoning his Keyblade as he held it firmly. Jafar frowned as he said, "What are you doing?"

"Look, maybe you're right about one thing. I am seeing Jasmine in a different light than I am with Kairi, but I'm sure Kairi would understand!" Sora growled. "I still don't know how you know her, but I can feel it in my heart. If you know so much about Kairi, then you know something about where she is! And I'll beat the information out of you if I have to! And I will save Jasmine! She may be a princess, but..." Sora paused as he looked over at her with caring eyes. "...she's probably one of the best girls I've ever met! She's strong, beautiful, pretty and can probably kick your butt if she wasn't bound by your tricks!"

Jasmine's eyes shined as they were filled with joyous tears, hearing Sora say all that about her. Right at that moment, she made up her mind right there and then. If she ever got out of these chains, if she ever freed her father from imprisonment, she'd beg her father to change the law so that she'd marry anybody she deemed worthy! And Sora had more than proved her worth.

Jafar looked between the Keyblade holding boy and the brown haired female street rat as they both held a pose. "So, a Key wielder and a sand witch. Heh, do you really think I feel threatened by this..."

Before Jafar could give the order of attack... something shocking happened as a cloud of blue smoke covered the area, causing everything to get thrown in confusion.

"What the- what's going on?" Sora asked and coughed through the puff of smoke.

"I-I don't know!" Sadira frowned.

As soon as the puff of smoke cleared, everything was still in place... but new additions were seen standing next to Sora and Sadira as they turned in surprise.

"Donald, Goofy!" Sora looked over in relief as he noticed his two friends.

"SORA!" Donald and Goofy grinned as they ran over and hugged their friend.

"Aladdin?" Sadira asked as she noticed the street rat standing next to his pet monkey and a floating carpet.

"Sadira!" Aladdin smiled as he ran over and lifted the girl by the waist, giving Sadira a moment to squeal in happiness before Aladdin put her down as the two leaned over and kissed. "What are you doing here?"

"Long story!" Sadira laughed a bit as she turned to a confused Jafar. "But to give you the short version, my friend Sora is currently fighting this evil vizier here who happens to have the princess captured, and Sora and Jasmine happen to be boyfriend and girlfriend."

Donald and Goofy, hearing that part, jumped up in shock as they turned to a blushing Sora, with Donald glaring at the boy. "What? So, rather than go look for us, you spent your time flirting with other girls!"

"Now, Donald, it's not like you acted any different." Goofy pointed out. "Didn't you say in your college years with Jose and Panchito that you spent your time chasing after beautiful wom-"

Donald's eyes widened in panic as he used his hand to slam Goofy's mouth shut as he looked around in a panic. "Don't! Daisy might hear you!"

Jafar frowned as he looked over at the new additions. "Now what do we have here?"

At that moment, Jafar noted something interesting in Donald's hands as his eyes widened in interest. For in the duck's hands was the very lamp he had sought to find.

* * *

And that's the tenth chapter done! How did you guys like it? Next time, the fight with Jafar and the lamp ensues, only for an unexpected twist to happen! What's the twist? You'll have to wait and see! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	11. A DIFFERENT Princess of Heart?

And now, for the next chapter! We are just getting warmed up in here! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

So there it was, outside the palace gates. Sora, Donald and Goofy had reunited together once again as Aladdin and Sadira were side by side, each of them in fighting poses as they held their respective weapons, Abu and Carpet standing back a bit as if not to disturb the fight in any possible way. And far from the other side, Jasmine was bound and gagged as she was trying her best to struggle out of the chains. And Jafar was standing on his side, eyeing the lamp Donald was holding in interest.

"Okay, Sora, fill us in. What's going on?" Donald asked as he turned his head to the Keyblade wielder.

"Tried to find you guys. Ended up saving this girl. Her name's Princess Jasmine. She's sweet, cute, funny..." Sora gave a lovesick smile, much to the exasperated Donald and smiling Goofy's notice.

"Sora! Focus!" Donald squawked in anger.

"Okay, okay. Stayed with her as a bodyguard in hopes to defeat Jafar, that guy right there, who knows about the Heartless and the Keyhole. Hoping to defeat Jafar, find the world's keyhole, and save the girl's royal family in the process. Did I leave anything out?" Sora asked.

"I think you covered nicely. It's nothing compared to the adventure we had with Aladdin, though." Goofy smiled as he pointed to the young boy. "This is Aladdin, by the way. Aladdin, this is Sora, the boy we told you we were trying to find."

"Nice to meet you." Aladdin grinned as he offered his hand to shake.

Sora returned the grin as he shook Aladdin's hand. "Likewise."

"SORA! HEARTLESS!" Donald squawked as he pointed to the Heartless nearby.

"Right!" Sora growled as he held his Keyblade, with everyone in fighting positions. "Okay, Jafar, we can make this simple. Anything you can throw at us, we'll be ready for it! If you don't want a beating, you let Jasmine and her family go, and you leave this world in peace!"

Jafar paused as he was thinking about it for a minute, before looking down towards Jasmine with a smirk. "I could do that... but I'd rather take the Princess of Heart AND the lamp in the duck's hands."

"The lamp?" Donald asked as he realized he was still holding the lamp out, before hiding it behind his back. "What lamp?"

Jafar narrowed his eyes. "Don't patronize me, or I'll be having duck for dinner!"

Donald nervously held out his hands to reveal he had nothing in them. "You must be imagining things."

Of course, Donald had his foot raised up as the lamp was on his foot. Sneakily, Aladdin took it from the duck as he hid it behind his back.

"Iago!" Jafar turned towards his parrot as the red bird flew up.

"I'm on it, Jafar!" Iago saluted before flying over towards Donald as Aladdin was rubbing the lamp from behind his back and whispering, "Genie, I wish for you to save the princess that's next to the evil vizier."

And then, as quick as a flash, Jasmine disappeared, much to Jafar and Sora's confusion as she reappeared next to Sora a minute later, now out of her bounds and leggings. Jasmine looked around in confusion. "Huh? What- how?"

"You can thank me, miss!" A mysterious voice said as the Genie appeared right next to the group. "And Al, I believe you have one wish left. Try not to use it too quickly, we need to use it to save myself, right?"

Aladdin grinned as he pulled out the lamp, much to Sadira's confusion. "Right."

"A magic lamp?" Sadira asked in surprise before frowning as she turned towards the boy. "And when were you going to tell me this, sweetheart?"

Aladdin yelped a bit as he tugged at his vest. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner, but the cave I went to required that I came alone."

"And who told you that?" Sadira frowned, raising an eyebrow.

"This old man in the cell I was in. Abu freed me, then this old man told me about some riches beyond our wildest dreams. He said he only wanted this lamp, but I don't know if I can even give it to him. I already promised the Genie that I'd use his last wish to free him." Aladdin explained as Jafar gave a smirk, waving his snake staff, as he transformed into a rickety old man in rags and a cane, much to the others's surprise.

Jafar then said in the old man voice, "And what did this old man look like?"

"He was old. Seemed to know his way around the dungeons of the palace pretty well." Aladdin said, turning to the old man, not recognizing him for a moment. But before Aladdin could say anything else, his eyes widened as he turned to see Jafar as the old man, standing there.

Jafar gave a laugh as he coughed a bit, imitating an old man's voice as he transformed back to normal. "Why, my dear boy, you seem to have done your job quite well..."

Soon, the vizier stood in triumph as he said, "You simple fool! Did you really think some old man would know this dungeon well? Why, without MY help, you wouldn't have been able to find where the Cave of Wonders was! And to think, I thought you were trustworthy."

Aladdin slowly came to the realization as he glared at the vizier. "YOU were the one who sent me to the Cave, didn't you? You never intended to give me any reward, did you?"

"Of course I was, my dear boy." Jafar gave a grin. "I would have granted you the gift of your demise as soon as you handed me the lamp."

The man couldn't help but growl at Jafar as he looked down. Jafar couldn't help but smile as he said, "Don't feel bad. If it makes you feel any better, the lamp was just a back-up plan JUST in case I couldn't find the Keyhole to destroy the world in Agrabah. But now that you brought the lamp to me, I have both that AND the princess!"

Jasmine glared at Jafar as she made her hands into a fist. "You seem to have forgotten something, Jafar! I'm rescued!"

"And I have the lamp!" Aladdin declared as he held up his hand in triumph... before pausing as he looked up to see his empty hand. "Wait, what?"

Jafar laughed a bit as Iago was flying back with the lamp in his claws before landing on the vizier's shoulders, the man grabbing the lamp.

"I'm sorry, what was that about you having the lamp?" Jafar asked as Genie's eyes shrank.

"Well... this could be a problem..." Genie grinned awkwardly as Jafar held the lamp close.

"Well, well, well, Genie, it seems that I am your master now!" Jafar laughed.

Genie yelped. "I was afraid of that."

Sora growled as he grabbed Jasmine and pulled her close. "You are not getting Jasmine! I won't let you!"

"Sora..." Jasmine blushed a bit as she realized the boy was holding her close. She couldn't help but blush, giving a small smile.

Jafar, on the other hand, gave a laugh. "Do you really think that I'm going to be threatened at all. Attack!"

All of a sudden, the pots that were stationary then started to sprout legs as Pot Spider Heartless appeared... followed by two ends of a Heartless that were stationary at the moment. This Heartless was known as a Pot Centipede.

"Genie, grant me my first wish. I wish that you would take me and the Princess of Heart in this area to the Keyhole!" Jafar grinned as he rubbed the lamp.

Genie sadly looked down as he said, "I'm sorry, everyone. The one with the lamp calls the shots, I don't have a choice!"

"I understand!" Aladdin said in worry as Genie snapped his fingers.

Sora grabbed Jasmine as he held her close, not wanting her to disappear as he watched Genie and Jafar disappear. But... much to his surprise, Jasmine was still here. Sora looked a little confused, as did Jasmine as the boy let her go.

"What-?" Sora was about to ask, but all further discussion was interrupted as Donald squawked out a warning. Sora looked over to Jasmine, who gave the boy a smile as she went into fighting position. Sora gave a nod as he went into Keyblade formation, giving a nod towards the girl as they started to run over to the Pot Spiders, making sure that none of them would attach themselves to the head and tail to form the Pot Centipede.

To say it was a massacre of Heartless was an understatement as Donald and Goofy used their abilities to knock down a few Pot Spiders, with Abu and Carpet collecting all the munny that had came out of the spider Heartless. Aladdin was using his scimitar to slash down any pot spiders that came close to form the head and body of the Pot Centipede, but unfortunately, some pots got lucky and formed the body as it started roaming around the city. Sora and Jasmine were working together like a team as Jasmine started doing a powerful jump on the pots, doing some kicking motions as Sora slashed at the pots with the Keyblade in hopes to separate the body. Sora looked over to Jasmine, very impressed with her fighting style as Jasmine smiled back towards Sora as the two joined hands and spun around, as if performing a new fighting move. It was a combination of a dance and slashing combination, hitting the head of the Pot Centipede as all the Pot Spiders in-between the head and tail were gone.

Eventually, Sora and Jasmine posed as if ready to unleash a powerful attack, and by using his Keyblade and Jasmine's strange power of wind, the two managed to eliminate the Pot Centipede as a large heart came out of the Heartless, as it disappeared.

Sora panted as he looked over to Jasmine. "We make a great team, Jasmine."

"Yeah... I suppose we do." Jasmine smiled as she approached Sora. "Sora... do you really mean what you said earlier, about how I'm pretty and independent and all that?"

"Of course." Sora smiled. "I know a lot of people see you as a princess, but that's not the Jasmine I see. The Jasmine I see has an independent streak, making sure her people is safe from harm, and knows exactly what everyone needs. I think you'd be a great ruler someday, Jasmine."

Jasmine smiled towards Sora... before giving the boy a kiss on the lips, surprising him. Sora then closed his eyes as he returned the kiss with equal passion. The two then separated as Aladdin, Donald and Goofy joined up, Donald holding his head in frustration.

"Gawrsh, bad time?" Goofy chuckled as Sora and Jasmine blushed.

"Sora..." Donald groaned as he held his head in annoyance.

Sora frowned as he approached Donald. "Look, I'm sorry, Donald, but what else can I do?" He shrugged as he gave a goofy grin.

The duck couldn't help but sigh as Aladdin looked around at the others.

"Well, I guess we got rid of the "Heartless" in this area..." Aladdin gave a chuckle.

Jasmine paused as she tapped her foot, looking confused. "There's just one thing I don't understand. Why didn't I disappear with Jafar and that Genie that rescued me?"

Sora paused as he scratched his head. "Yeah, I'm confused too. I heard him say that his first wish was to take him and the Princess of Heart to the Keyhole..."

"...wait." Aladdin paused as he did a quick head count... before his eyes widened. "WHERE'S SADIRA?!"

Everyone paused as they looked around, Sora looking worried. "Sadira?"

"SADIRA!" Aladdin called out in worry as he looked around.

Jasmine and Sora looked at each other, their eyes widening in shock as Jasmine said, "You don't think..."

"...that Jafar was right about a Princess of Heart in this world, just not who it was?" Sora asked. "Because that is EXACTLY what I'm thinking right now."

The others looked extremely worried as Goofy looked over to Aladdin. "Gawrsh, sorry about your girlfriend..."

Aladdin said nothing... but frowned in determination. "No. She's still out there, I can feel it."

"How can you tell?" Goofy cocked his head in confusion.

"Sadira and I... we have sort of a connection to each other... like in our hearts." Aladdin said. "So... Sadira may not be gone just yet... if I can follow my connection to her, we can still save her and rescue Genie!"

"And hopefully seal the Keyhole before Jafar uses it to destroy this world!" Sora nodded as he hung on to his Keyblade. "I better go with you, Aladdin. I'm the only person who knows how to seal the Keyhole."

Aladdin nodded as he looked towards the boy. "Well, I trust you, so no worries, there."

Jasmine paused as she seemed to be in thought. Sora noticed as he approached the princess. "Jasmine, do you want to come?"

"I want to... but I'm still worried about my father. He's still trapped, I can feel it." Jasmine clutched her heart nervously.

Sora looked around as he turned to Donald and Goofy, who shrugged as Aladdin was whistling for Abu and the Magic Carpet to come. Sora smiled as he approached Jasmine and put his arms around her. "Jasmine, you go to the palace and see if your father is in there. Since Jafar is far away from the palace, so are the Heartless he has. And me staying here will only cause the Heartless to come here. It's best if I get away from the city for a while."

"Will I see you?" Jasmine asked, looking up to Sora, her eyes glistening up.

Sora grinned as he walked over to Donald and Goofy. "Don't worry. I promise you, I'll return before you know, and we'll all be great again!"

"Well..." Jasmine paused... before giving a smile as she kissed Sora on the cheek. "You stay safe, okay?"

Sora blushed a bit, before giving a smile as he hopped on the carpet with Donald and Goofy. "We'll be back soon!"

Jasmine could only watch as the carpet took off with the heroes in hand as Jasmine gave a smile and a salute. She looked over and gave a confident grin as she started to storm into the palace, looking for her father.

* * *

Fortunately for her, she had found her father and Rajah trapped down in the dungeons as Jasmine was leading the man back up, the Sultan giving a small smile to his daughter.

"My daughter, you have no idea how happy I am to see you!" The Sultan grinned as Rajah purred in delight, following the two. Jasmine had just finished telling the story of what had recently happened as the Sultan seemed very interested. "So, this boy really helped you out during your attempts of hiding?"

Jasmine gave a smile. "He's very wonderful, father. I know he's not a prince, but he's technically out of this world, and he's sweet and charming." Jasmine sighed sadly. "I know you want me to marry a prince, but... it's like I told you before, I don't want to marry a prince, I want to marry..."

"...for love, so you told me." The Sultan paused as he looked at his daughter. "Did you say that boy you met was a... Keyblade Wielder?"

The princess paused as she looked over at the Sultan, looking curious. "Yes... why?"

The Sultan couldn't help but give a low-key chuckle. "Oh, Jasmine, you might like this..."

The Sultan leaned over and whispered to Jasmine as she raised her eyebrow in curiosity... before her face turned from confused, to shock, to even wearing a stupid grin on her face. "Father... this... changes... everything."

* * *

And with that, the eleventh chapter is done! How did you guys like it? And yeah, I did a switcheroo with Sadira being the Princess of Heart instead of Jasmine, because the suggestion that Cornholio4 gave to me had Jasmine saved from Jafar and not part of being captured... so I figured, "Hey, I have Sadira in the story, so... what's to say I can't use HER for the Princess of Heart role'? So, this switch happened, and... the rest clicked in! Anyway, next time, in the final chapter of the story, Sora meets up with Jasmine again to tell her his story and that he has to go and leave... and declaring his love for the girl. How will Jasmine respond? And what was that thing the Sultan told Jasmine about? You'll have to wait and see! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	12. The Loophole

Well, it's about time we wrap up this story! It's been a while, but I think it's worth the wait! I'll give more of my final thoughts on this once this story is complete! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

A couple of days later, inside Jasmine's room, the young princess was sighing as she was sitting down at her bedside table, brushing her hair as she looked around, eagerly awaiting the boy that she not only fell in love with, but the one who helped saved the city of Agrabah from Jafar and those Heartless. She and the Sultan have done their best to make sure everything went back to normal as most of the guards, though reduced, were still trailing the streets of Agrabah, keeping an eye out for any rogue Heartless that may have stayed behind. All in all, though, no Heartless attacks have been sighted, so Jasmine figured that it was safe for everyone to roam the streets once again.

Although, the poor girl gave a sigh as she was, once again, stuck inside the palace walls. But this time, she didn't mind it all that much, if it meant waiting for the boy with the Keyblade in hand. She just wondered if Sadira was okay... she looked down in disappointment as she couldn't help but wonder what became of her after Jafar and that blue djinn took her away. She felt that she had missed out on something big... something different...

All of a sudden, a loud roar got Jasmine's attention as she turned to see that from outside the window, Rajah had spotted something and was growling at it. "What is it, Rajah?"

She approached her pet tiger as she looked out the window to see a strange looking unidentified flying object hovering near the palace walls. Though fascinated she was by this device, she couldn't help but feel a little cautious as she walked out to the balcony and looked up... but her cautious feeling was immediately replaced with a smile upon seeing a smiling, dorky boy at the top. The glass dome opened as she heard the squawking of one of Sora's friends saying, "Just make it quick."

Sora turned towards his friends and nodded as he jumped out of the ship and landed on the balcony. "Hi, Jasmine! I came by and-"

However, all conversation ceased as Sora was grabbed by Jasmine in surprise, the girl hugging him closely as she gave a giggle. "I'm glad to see you're okay. What happened to Jafar? And Sadira, is she okay?"

Sora paused as he looked over at the beautiful black haired princess... before biting his lip. "I have a lot to catch up with you on..."

* * *

And so, with some time to spare, Sora sat down with Jasmine in her room and told her everything that went on after he left with his friends and Sadira's boyfriend on the magic carpet. He told her about how he came across the Cave of Wonders and calmed it down by attacking its eyes, then going deep down to find Jafar and the Genie, where the Keyhole was. He then told her about Maleficent and how she just vanished. And the fact that Sadira was the ACTUAL Princess of Heart needed, along with six others, to open a certain door, which they didn't understand. Jasmine gasped as Jafar said something about using his final wish for the Genie to destroy them, but was relieved when Jafar found out that Genies aren't allowed to kill anybody. So, Jafar had to use his own dark powers himself to fight against the others... that's when Aladdin came up with a clever idea on using reverse psychology on Jafar, using the Genie as a reference in comparing his own powers to his own.

"He really wished to be a genie himself?" Jasmine gasped.

"Yeah!" Sora grinned. "It was quite amazing. I think that parrot of his, Iago, was the only person to figure out the trick, but Jafar already made the final wish and got himself stuck in his own black lamp. He also grabbed the bird and took him with it. But... by the time we buried that lamp and went to the Keyhole, Sadira was already gone."

Jasmine gasped as she covered her mouth. "Gone?"

"Aladdin was so devastated and heartbroken, he just couldn't stop worrying about her." Sora looked down, before grinning. "But Sadira's strong. I'm sure wherever she is, she's fighting to make sure she survives."

"Do you really think so?" Jasmine asked, cocking her head.

Sora laughed. "Of course! Donald and Goofy did have the idea to make their wishes now to help with Sadira… but Aladdin refused to do it, surprising even Genie."

Jasmine raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Why?"

"Well... Aladdin figured that Genie is just too powerful and anybody who finds his lamp could easily abuse the power. So, he figured that Genie was better off being free than to cause more unnecessary wishes. To say Donald was devastated is an understatement."

Jasmine smiled a little, before pausing. "But now you can't find your friend."

"I don't mind. If I used a lamp to find my friends, I... well, it would feel I took the cheap way out." Sora sighed. "As tempting as it was to use the lamp, I figured that Al was right. Genie was better off free. However, Genie is going to help us by going with us as a summon."

Jasmine paused as she looked over to Sora... and grinned. "I would love to come with you, Sora! Maybe I can help you on your adventure."

Sora hesitated a bit as he looked down. "I'm sorry, Jasmine. I can't take you with me. I want to, but... I can't. If I took you to another world, I'd be meddling in the world's affairs, as Donald puts it. I mean, Donald, Goofy and I already messed with this world's affairs as it is."

Jasmine huffed as she crossed her arms. "Sounds to me like your friends don't think we could do it. I mean, I can be a great asset to your team."

"Yeah, I saw you kick butt back there!" Sora grinned. "You were awesome!" He paused as he looked down. "I'm just sorry you'll have to wait for a prince and marry when I leave..."

Jasmine's eyes lit up as she put her hand on Sora's chin and lifted it up. "That won't be necessary. My father told me of an interesting loophole in the law."

"Loophole?" Sora asked.

Jasmine grinned. "You don't have to take it right away, but the law says that I am to marry a royal prince by the time I grow older. HOWEVER, somebody who holds a mighty Key can be deemed as royalty."

"Somebody... mighty key... claims to be royal-" Sora's eyes widened. "You mean that-"

Jasmine giggled. "Technically, Sora... you ARE a prince. Because you're a Keyblade Wielder, that does count as being a prince."

"Well..." Sora blushed. "I don't feel princely... wait, does this mean I can just go right up to your father and ask for your hand in marriage... like right now?"

Jasmine looked at the flustered boy as he blushed in embarrassment, before laughing. "Don't worry, I'll be sure tell my father you came and I'll give the message that you accepted."

"But Jasmine-" Sora's eyes widened. "I-"

Jasmine shushed him by putting her delicate finger on his lips as she said, "But Father and I understand why you'll have to go out all the time, because you need to save the world. And... as somebody who wields the Key, they have a duty to save all the worlds and unite them together. So... we won't get married right away, if that's what you're wondering."

Sora sighed in relief upon hearing that news, before looking towards Jasmine. "But the minute I come back to Agrabah…"

"Don't worry." Jasmine gave a small smile. "We'll spend some time together, get to know each other... and if I can, make sure to change some rules regarding world travel."

Sora paused, before giving a grin. "Then it's settled. The next time I see you, I'll take you out sometime. Just you and me, and a nice travel around the world."

Jasmine looked excited as she engulfed Sora in her arms as Sora hugged her back, the two snuggling comfortably together. "I eagerly await your return, my prince."

Jasmine then kissed Sora on the cheek, making him blush as he smiled. Jasmine then giggled. "Good luck, my hero."

With newfound confidence, Sora got up and nodded his head towards his soon-to-be bride before waving happily. "I promise I'll be back soon."

Jasmine nodded as the boy with the Keyblade started to run out of the balcony and jumped inside the Gummi Ship as Jasmine walked out. The young princess gave a smile as she waved towards the ship, with Sora waving back as Jasmine watched the ship go off in the distance. Jasmine could only watch as she gave a smile.

"And a safe return, my prince..." Jasmine sighed happily.

* * *

"MARRIED?!" Donald squawked in terror. "You came to say good-bye to the girl you rescued, and she says you're married?"

"Gawrsh, why didn't you invite us?" Goofy gave a faux frown.

"Guys, come on. There's no real wedding... yet. Jasmine just said that I counted as a prince because of a loophole in the rules." Sora grinned.

"How do you think your friends are going to react to the fact that you're getting married to a girl that's not even from your world... or timeline, for that matter?" Donald glared at the boy.

Sora couldn't help but give a grin. "I'm sure they'll understand perfectly. Besides, we won't be married right away. I promised I'd visit Agrabah once in a while to get to know Jasmine... and when the time is right, we'll marry."

"Sounds like a nice story." Goofy chuckled. "But will you live in Agrabah, or take Jasmine with you to live in Destiny Islands?"

Donald could only lower his head and groaned. "Can we please focus on trying to go to worlds and sealing the other Keyholes, please?"

"Okay, okay." Sora grinned as he pointed towards the sky. "Let's go this way! I have a good feeling about this path."

Donald sighed happily as he drove the ship to the right, leaving Agrabah behind for now as Sora looked back with a smile. He was already, eagerly awaiting his return... and hoping to reunite with his beautiful princess once more.

* * *

**The End**

**An Orange Ratchet Fanfiction**

* * *

And that is that with this story! How did you guys like it? Now for my final thoughts!

This story was a request made by Cornholio4, who happens to enjoy this pairing. Now, I'm a big fan of Sora x Disney Princess pairings myself, but I don't mind experimenting once in a while. Plus, it gives a chance to explore a what if scenario, like 'What if Sora, Donald and Goofy somehow got separated in another world?' or 'What if characters that didn't appear in their respective worlds in Kingdom Hearts had more prominent roles', like Sadira from the Aladdin TV series, for example. It was a good idea to explore both scenarios, and experiment with the couple for a bit. As for how the rest of the story plays out, well, it's like the first Kingdom Hearts game, only with Sadira being in Jasmine's place, and Kairi understanding that Sora has a personal relationship to Jasmine.

Will there be a sequel to this story? It's possible, but not likely. I'm okay with just writing this story as it is. Maybe one day, I'll go back to this and explore more into a relationship with Sora and Jasmine, but not at the moment. But I hope you guys still enjoyed this fun ride, regardless. But if you have any questions, feel free to ask.

Anyway, thank you all for reading, and have a very wonderful day!


End file.
